Bad Boys with Fast Cars
by kitty4me
Summary: Alice, Bella, and Rose had a car race against some arrogant guys one morning. What happens when those guys are attending the same high school as them? Will sparks fly? Will engines roar? Canon Couples. Mature Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Badass Trio**

_**Kitty: Welcome to another story written by me! I hope you guys review in the end because I haven't decided whether to continue writing this. I just had this idea after watching The Fast and The Furious…damn I love that movie. This story is not based on the movie though. lol So you guys decide!**_

_**Rosalie: Is this another Bella and Edward story? Ugh. **_

_**Kitty: I like writing those kinds of stories. -pouts and mutters- damn betch..**_

_**Rosalie: I heard that!**_

_**Kitty: Well for your information. This one is an Alice and Jasper story. But you guys are in it as well.**_

_**Rosalie: -scoffs- Of course.**_

_**Alice: -runs in- WAIT IT'S AN ALICE AND JASPER STORY?!**_

_**Jasper: -runs in behind Alice panting and collapses on the floor- w…w..w..a..a..t..t...er**_

_**Kitty: O__o whoa…you run fast Alice…and yes it's an Alice and Jasper story.**_

_**Alice: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP!!! Did you hear that Jasper?! Jasper?? –looks around and sees Jasper on the floor- EEEEK! Jasper!!**_

_**Jasper: X___X**_

_**Kitty: Uhm….enjoy reading folks….ehh…should I call 911?**_

"Rosalie!! Bella!! Wakey wakey! We have classes to get to!" I sung while fixing my hair in front of the bathroom mirror. Satisfied with the spiky features of my hair I walk out of the bathroom still hearing the soft mumbling of Bella sleeping and the silence of Rose still underneath the covers. Rolling my eyes, I skipped to Rose's bedroom, slam the door opened and dive bombed onto her bed.

"EEEEEKKK! DAMN YOU ALICE!" Rosalie shouted out as I jumped up and down on her bed giggling as she tried to escape from underneath her blanket.

"Your fault for not getting up when I told you to." I stuck my tongue out once Rose managed to pop her head out from under the covers. "Wow..sleeping Beauty turned into a Beast overnight!" I laughed as she threw a pillow at me, which I successfully managed to dodge. Next was Bella's room. I opened the door slowly, hearing her mutter in her sleep. I crept my way closer to her bed and peeked at her at the side.

"Mmm…no…watermelons…fucking…hot.." I bit down on my lip as I listen to Bella mumbling incoherent words. _Heh heh got the perfect idea to wake her up to._

"Oh…Bella?" I whispered softly.

"Hmmm..yeeesh..?" Bella mumbles.

"IT'S MIKE NEWTON BABY!" I screamed out.

"HOLY MUTHAFUCKING GOD!!! NO!!!" Bella sits up quickly looking around. Her face was pale white with her eyes wide with fear. I collapsed on the floor laughing my sides off. Bella then notice it was me all along. "You fucking pixie! I will kill you for that!"

I spend most of the morning running around the house as Rosalie and Bella tried to kill me for waking them up. Well what did you expect me to do go to their room and wake them up peacefully like their mothers will? Fuck no! I am not their mother. I am fucking Alice Brandon and I am not a mother, well not yet anyways.

We were fully 18 year old girls living in our own home due to certain circumstances with our weird ass family. This was the beginning and end to our high school years since we were seniors. And I was so stoked about it as was Rose though she didn't show it that well. We climbed in my lovely yellow Porsche and I drove our way to school. Our windows were rolled down and Three Days Grace blared out of my speakers.

I stopped at a red light. "So Bella, why are watermelons fucking hot?" I asked while I checked my make-up in the mirror on the visor.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Bella mutters, crossing her arms across her chest.

"You were muttering about watermelons in your sleep this morning." I hear Rose laugh softly.

"You damn.." She was cut off by the loud music coming from a black Mercedes that pulled up beside us as we waited for the light to turn green. I turn my head a fraction to see a dimpled face guy looking at me.

"Hey there sexah mamasita!" He bellows out in laughter while another guy from the backseat sticks his head out of the car to wink at us. He had messy bronze hair that looks like he just woke up or just had a quickie in the backseat. I couldn't see the driver that well since the burly man with the dimples was blocking my view.

"Hey there asshole!" I said in a musical tone. Rose leaned towards my side to get a look of the guys while Bella stuck her head out of the window like the bronze dude.

"Hmmm..nice equipment." Rose said eying the car rather than the guy who was practically drooling at her.

"Baby there's more to it than meets the eye." The dimpled guy said.

"Dude I was talking about the car." I snort in laughter while the bronze hair guy chuckles I also hear another laughter coming from the driver's side.

"Well babes this car can outgun yours!" I heard the driver spoke. He had a southern drawl to his voice. _Wait a minute?! Did he just imply my car was slow? Oh hell no! Nobody disses my baby and gets away from it._

"Oh fuck no!" I shout out glaring at the other car. "You better not think that your car is faster than mine because you are so wrong!"

"Sugar. I know my car is faster." He replied in a cocky tone.

"Bella, Rose. Fasten your seatbelts were racing."

"No Alice! My dad will so kill us if he catches us!" Bella says while making sure her seatbelt is buckled tightly.

"Do it Alice, I dare you." Rose says. Rose upgraded my engine so when someone calls shit on my car they also diss Rose's mechanics skills. I pressed my foot against the gas pedal, hearing my engine roar. The guys in the other car looked at us with surprised looks. They turn back to hear a chuckle from the driver.

"If they want a race fine." He revved up his engine as we waited for the light to turn green. Boy were they going to get a big surprise this baby may look normal on the outside but in the inside she was well updated with the best parts a woman can ask for.

"Alice you so better not lose." Rose mumbles while checking her nails.

"Don't bet on it. Ima win this shit."

The light turn green and I floored it. My tires screeched as we flew by down the street. I glance at my left to see we were nose to nose.

"WOOOHOO!!" The dimpled guy shouted out pumping his fist in the air. Rosalie bursts out in laughter and I can hear Bella giggling at the back.

I noticed that I was well over the speed limit. I was going 90 mph and about to head to 95 mph quickly. That's when I notice the guy's car quickly gain speed and flew by us. _Shit. They had boosters. _I glance at Rosalie and she nods her head.

"Minus well use them now." She spoke nonchalantly. She reached over the console and pressed a red button. I felt the car great force push me back against my seat as we quickly gain more speed.

"Fuck yeah!!" We quickly caught up to the Mercedes and passed by them. "Ladies?" Together we stuck one hand out the window with our middle fingers up in the air.

We got to Forks High with 15 minutes to spare thanks to my driving. I parked in front of the cafeteria and got out the car to place a loving kiss on my yellow Porsche.

"My darling baby didn't let me down." I giggle as Bella gets out rolling her eyes at me but with a grin on her face.

"Thank god we didn't get fucking caught." She mutters while placing her hands together in looking up at the dark gray sky. "Thank you, thank you!" I laughed at her and smacked her on the arm.

"Silly Bella. Oh and Rose?" Rose looks up from the other side of the car. "Thanks for being a great mechanic!" She laughs and waves her hand.

"It was nothing my dear sweet sister." She snickers as she walks over to our side. "Come on you two lets..Oh shit." Her eyes widen in surprise.

"What is it?" I look at the direction she was looking at and I felt my jaw dropped down to the ground. The black Mercedes pulled up and parked next my car on the right side. _Holy shit! They go to this school? What the fuck?!_

I quickly regain my composure and placed my right index finger on Bella's chin and my left on Rose's and pushed up to shut their gaping mouths. We were in for a very interesting senior year.

_**Kitty: Okay so all of you readers out there please Review! If not I won't continue with this story because I find it useless to continue on something when nobody is going to read it. And I need the reviews to inspire me. Hehe**_

_**Alice: AWE! You so better continue on!!!! –jumps up and down- **_

_**Kitty: Well then tell them to review. –laughs-**_

_**Alice: -points at everyone- Yew all REVIEW now!! –puppy dog eyes- PLEASE!?**_

_**Jasper: -coughs- Yes please.**_

_**Kitty: And yes people Jasper is still alive. Ahaha**_

_**Jasper: Pfff…I will not die over water…that's embarrassing.**_

_**Rosalie: Yeah I know it will say on the obituary that Jasper Hale died of thirst. –snickers-**_

_**Jasper: Shut up Rose.**_

_**Rosalie: Make me!!!**_

_**Jasper: -runs off- I hope you like a pink convertible.**_

_**Rosalie: NOOOOOOOOO!**_

_**Alice: Review Everyone! And thank you for reading!! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Trippin' Over**

_**Kitty: Wattup!! Welcome to the second chapter! I know I said I won't be updating until I get some Reviews. But I'm feeling nice today so I decided to write up another chapter. **_

_**Rosalie: Wow. That's so generous of you. **_

_**Kitty: I know I'm all about being kind.**_

_**Bella: -walks in- You're not writing anymore Bella and Edward stories? –pouts- **_

_**Kitty: I am Bella I'm just trying something new here..**_

_**Bella: Mkay…**_

_**Emmett: -walks in the room wearing a speedo- **_

_**Rosalie, Bella and Kitty: O___O**_

_**Rosalie: WTF?!**_

_**Bella: -faints- X___X**_

_**Kitty: I'm blind!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_

_**Emmett: What? I'm heading to the beach. You guys wanna come along?**_

_**Rosalie: I think I'll pass..-shivers- Emmett for fucking sakes..at least shave!!!**_

_**Emmett: Guys are suppose to be hairy.**_

_**Kitty: EWWWWW!! Everyone enjoy reading!! –runs out of the room-**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But in my dreams I own Jasper Whitlock!!! Ahaha!**

I was a bit nervous. I had no intention on meeting the guy I just had a race with a couple of minutes ago. _Fuck this!_ I took a deep breath and went around my car to stop in front of theirs with my hands on my hips. Bella and Rose then joined me. The guys got out of the car one by one. First was the dimple guy.

"Hey there babes! What a very pleasant surprise!" He grins at us. I felt my eyes widen as I finally got a full view of him. And my god he was fucking big! He had a muscular build that you can clearly see through on how his shirt clung to his body. He also had a piercing on his right ear.

"That's fucking hot." Rosalie whispers under her breath. Bella and I just nodded in agreement.

The second man to get out was the bronze hair guy. He smiled a crooked smile at us. He wasn't as built like the first guy but I can still detect a nice physique. And like his buddy he had a piercing on his lower lip at the corner. I felt a hand grab my wrist in a vice hold, I look to see it was Bella.

"Oh my gosh, I think I'm gonna.."

"Cum?" I muttered with a giggle. Rosalie burst out in laughter holding her sides. Bella glares at me and smacks me hard from behind my head. "Ouch! Goddamn it Bells! I was joking!" I laughed hard with Rose, while Bella's face turned crimson. The two guys stared at us with amused looks. _Great they fucking think we're weirdoes._ The last guy to get out was the driver. And if you thought the first two were hot. By god this one was the cream of the muthafucking crop. _Shit._ He hand wavy blonde hair and amazing blue eyes. He was tall and lean and he had a tattoo on his left arm that looked like some sort of serpent that went up his arm and beneath the sleeve of his shirt. I couldn't see any piercing on him. _Or maybe it's hidden. Gulp!_

"Hello there." He spoke with an accent.

I couldn't speak, which was a big shocker for me so I just inclined my head in greeting. He smiled wide at me. _Damn I want him! Crap!_

"Well aren't we gonna introduce ourselves to the winners?" The bronze guy said. "I'm Edward Cullen." He bends his body half way in a greeting gesture. All three of us giggled.

"I'm Emmett Cullen!" The dimpled guy bellowed out and walked on over to us to give all three of us a big group hug. I was stuck in the middle and received the full force of the hug. Once released I grabbed hold of Bella's left arm and Rose's right to keep my balance as I try to catch my breath.

"Emmett try not to kill my girl would ya? By the way my name is Jasper Cullen. And as you three can tell we are indeed brothers." He grins at us. _Ah well that's quite obvious. Wait?! Did he just call me "my girl"._ I felt excitement flow through me for a minute then full rage. _What the fuck!? I was not his girl!_

"Excuse me?" I glared at him. "I am not your damn girl!" I stomped my way up to him. _Oops! Bad idea Alice!_ _Damn was he fucking tall!_ Even with my stiletto heels he still towered over me. I tilted my head up to stare up at him. He just continued to keep on smiling. I poked him once on his chest hard. "Listen here Cullen. No guy owns me. You got that?" I said coldly.

He lifted his hand and grazed the tip of his finger on my nose. "Yes ma'am." I nodded, satisfied he understood. I was about to turn back around when he stopped me by laying a hand on my shoulder. I narrowed my eyes at him, while he slowly lean his head down to whisper in my ear. "But that's about to change." With that being said, he nipped my ear with his teeth before walking away. I turn to see his brothers were getting acquainted with my friends also. Bella was bright red and Rose was being the typical ice queen though it doesn't seem to affect Emmett at all. When the boys send their goodbyes and headed towards the office, Bella and Rose walked towards me.

"Oh my god." Bella said with a blush still tingeing her cheeks.

"Arrogant bastard." Rose replies with a smirk. I can tell she liked Emmett and Bella's red face meant she too liked Edward.

"Cocky bastards.." I nodded my head in agreement. "..but they're perfect bastards." All three of us sighed deeply. "We are so going to own them before this year is over."

"Fuck yeah!" Rose smiled deviously while she fixed her hair a bit.

"Can I be excused from the plans?" Bella asked shyly.

"Beeeellllaaa, you know the answer to that." I giggle.

"Ugh. Okay fine whatever." She twirls her hair around her fingers. The bell rang to announce that first period was about to begin.

I wave goodbye to my friends and told them to meet up at our usual table at lunch. They nodded and we went our separate ways. I had English first; I got in class to notice I had Jessica Stanley as one of my classmates. She was one of the fucking people I hated in this school. I sighed and took a seat at the back making sure I had a big distance away from her. I didn't want to get expelled on my senior year for beating up that slutty bitch. _Speaking of the slutty bitch._

"Well hi Alice." Jessica spoke to me with a sly smile. _Damn I hate her._ "Had a great summer."

"Yeah it was fine." _Like you even care._ "So how was yours?" I asked politely while clenching my teeth.

"Oh it was marvelous! Me and mike had an amazing time on our cross country." She smirked at me. "So how is your dear ol' mother, Alice.?"

The slutty bitch. She knew darn full well that I no longer stayed with my drug addicted mother. Nor do I have any connections to her anymore since the last time I saw her she gave me a black eye while I broke her nose.

"I wouldn't know nor do I care." I replied dully.

"Oh that's right! I forgot you don't live with her anymore." She sighs and tries to give me a sympathetic look. Man, did I want to punch her on the face. Just then Edward walked in the class and all the girls averted their attentions to him including Jessica. "Hi!" She leaned over her desk, giving him a clear view of her cleavage. I gagged in the back, while Edward looked at her with a disgusted look.

"Hey." He replied dispassionately.

"You can sit next to me handsome." She tries to use her sexy voice. "And I'll make it worth your while." _Ew! Has she no shame? She has a boyfriend for fucking sakes and she's throwing herself to Edward. Ew. Slut._

"No thanks, I wanna stay disease free." Jessica looked at him in utter shock. I snorted in laughter and gave him two thumbs up. He saw me at the back and chuckled and walked over to sit in the empty chair beside me. "Nice to see you again…" He trailed off.

"It's Alice. Alice Brandon." I replied with a smile. _Dang I liked this guy already. He is so perfect for Bella_. "Nice dissing method. I'm impressed!"

"Practice makes perfect." He replied coolly. I snickered at him, class started to begin. But me and Edward managed to talk in whispers while the teacher droned on with the class syllabus and so forth. I managed to find out that he and his brothers weren't really related by blood and that they were adopted by Esme and Carlisle. Also that they moved here since he, Emmett, and Jasper got themselves kicked out off a couple of high schools due to street racing.

"So is uhm..your friend.." He seemed nervous.

"My friend's name is Isabella Swan." I told him with a grin. "But she likes to be called Bella. Also she's single."

"Bella…" He says her name softly. I held in my giggle as I notice his mind started to drift off.

"Earth to Edward." I wave my hand in front of his eyes.

"What?! Oh sorry Alice.." He grins sheepishly. The bell rang and I said bye to Edward while I made my way to second period. My classes passed by rather quickly, and it was now lunch time.

I took a tray and randomly picked a sandwich and a bottle of water then paid them and sat at our usual seat at the corner of the cafeteria. Bella soon arrived with Rose right behind her.

"Amazing day." Rose replied while she took a bite of her pizza.

"I bet the only reason it was amazing was because you had Emmett in one of your classes." I spoke while Rose looked up at me with a small smile. _Heh never bet against the pixie._

"How was your day Bella."

"Ugh. Shitty, Alice." Bella twirls her salad with her fork. "I had Mike in Trigonometry." She groans out.

"How the hell did that dumbass got into Trigonometry?" Rose asked dumbfounded. I wondered that too, Mike wasn't really a smart guy. Actually, he wasn't smart at all. I then told them about Edward being in my class and how he dissed Jessica when she tried to throw herself at him. Rose gagged and took a big swig of her soda.

"He really does like you Bella." I said honestly. Bella blushed. As I looked up I saw all three of them enter the cafeteria. Their eyes scanning the room for someone, Emmett saw us first.

"Hey!!" He shouted out and half of the cafeteria stared at him. All three of us giggled, while the guys smacked Emmett behind the head. He smiled sheepishly and I can tell he muttered an apology. I glanced at Jasper to see him looking at me with one of his quiet smiles plastered on his face. The trio then made their way towards us.

_**Kitty: Ahaha! I hope you all enjoyed! It might take a week for the next update to happen since I'll be busy with classes once again. Sorry! **_

_**Alice: Eeep! As long as you continue updating I'm sure they won't mind.**_

_**Rosalie: Yeah.**_

_**Bella: -nods her head-**_

_**Kitty: Thank you.**_

_**Emmett: -enters still wearing the speedo-**_

_**Alice, Bella, Rosalie, and Kitty: OMFG!!! **_

_**Rosalie: Emmett what the heck are you doing here!? I thought you went to the beach with the guys?**_

_**Jasper and Edward: -enter with swimming trunks on-**_

_**Edward: We got kicked out off the beach because Emmett here was exposing too much.**_

_**Jasper: In other words he was indecent for the public eyes and we are now banned from the beach. **_

_**(Everyone glares at Emmett)**_

_**Emmett: What? It's just a speedo.**_

_**Kitty: You married him Rose.**_

_**Rosalie: I know ugh.**_

_**Kitty: Well anyways please Review!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Damn!**

_**Kitty: Buahaha!! Math was actually simple so I get to sneak in another Chapter for my wonderful readers! Oh and thanks for the Reviews!! You guys make me smile and inspire me to continue with this story rather than my other first fanfic. Lol**_

_**Rosalie: Kitty you're babbling just get on with the story.**_

_**Kitty: Oops! Well sorry Rose I just wanted to say thanks….geeez!**_

_**Emmett: -enters the living room with a microphone and wires-**_

_**Rosalie: Uhm honey…what are you doing?**_

_**Emmett: Karaoke time baby!!!**_

_**Rosalie: -eye twitches- No Emmett…you cannot sing! I forbid you to sing!**_

_**Edward and Bella enter**_

_**Edward: OMFG! No Emmett not karaoke!!!??!**_

_**Bella and Kitty: ??**_

_**Emmett: -plugs things in the tv console- All set! –grins wide-**_

_**Rosalie and Edward: X__X;**_

_**Edward: We're doom.**_

_**Rosalie: -nods-**_

_**Kitty: Okay..this looks bad..uhm Enjoy reading!...-sneaks out the backdoor-**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But if I did I wouldn't have created Tanya's character. I fucking despise her! And I wouldn't have wrote New Moon. Bella in it was fucking annoying. Okay back to the story! He he. **

The guys made their way towards us while half of the population of girls in school watched them. _Wow. Such an overdramatic entrance._ Once they reached our table Jasper sat next to me, while Emmett sat next to Rose leaving Edward to sit with Bella who was blushing red right now.

"Hello boys." I said nonchalantly as I take a bite of my sandwich.

"Wattup!!" Emmett shouted out as he placed his arm around Rose's shoulder. Rose glared daggers at him but allowed him to leave his arm around her.

"So..I'm just very curious. I know for a fact yellow Porsches don't actually go over 150 mph within 5 mins." Jasper told me with a smirk on his face. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Don't ask me. Ask Rose she upgraded my little doom buggey." I giggled at the confuse look on the guys. Rose just rolled her eyes and muttered the word "typical" as she drank her soda. "Yes it is amazing that Rose is my mechanic. She's awesome when it comes to cars." I winked at her.

"Why thank you ever so much Alice." Inclining her head towards me.

"You're very welcome dear." I laughed while Bella giggles softly.

"No way!? You know cars Rose?" Emmett asked her with great surprise and awe etched on his face. Rose nudges him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Yes Emmett I know a thing or two about cars."

"You're my kind of woman!" Rose's lips twitched at the corners but she managed to keep her cold façade on.

I glanced over at Jasper seeing that his eyes were still directed at me.

"Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"What kind of tattoo is that?"

"Oh this little thing? It's nothing really." He shrugged his shoulders and lifted the sleeve of his shirt to show me the whole tattoo. It was a menacing tattoo of a dragon. The head was resting behind his shoulder blade while the length of its body wound its way down around his arm. _The hell that ain't a little thing! That thing is fucking massive!_

"Wow." Jasper chuckled at me. "So you have a tattoo while Edward and Emmett have piercings?"

"Who said we didn't have tats?" Edward spoke breaking his gaze away from Bella.

"You have a tattoo Edward?" Bella asked in surprise.

"Yup, you can't see it though since I got mine in an area where sunlight hardly touches it." He smirked at Bella. "Wanna see it?" Bella's face turned tomato red as she shakes her head to indicate a no. "Bella…"

"No it's fine Edward…uhm maybe some other time." That perked Edward up. _I wonder where the hell he and Emmett had their tats. Damn that's fucking hot. _I shift a bit at my seat.

Jasper leans his head down with his lips barely touching my ear.

"And I have a piercing also." He whispers in my ear. I tried to hold in a shiver. Damn was he good. I got to get him back for this.

"Oh?"

"Yeah." He chuckles brushing his fingers against my cheek. I tried to ignore his soft touches but to no avail I can feel my heart speed up and my stomach taking giant leaps. _He will pay for this._ He was turning me on and I didn't want him to know the affects he had on me.

I turn my head towards him causing his fingers to brush against my lips. I looked straight into his bright blue eyes while I open my lips to bring in one of his fingers. I slowly sucked and flicked it with the tip of my tongue. I watched as his eyes start to darken up and his breathing becomes heavy. _A point for the pixie!_

I released his finger with a pop while I heard him growl at me. _He growled at me?! Oh my god. _I felt myself get a bit agitated wanting to taste more of him. He looked at me with dark eyes and an evil smile planted on his lips. _Shit. I just provoked the silent dude. Heh heh._

He was just about to pounce on me when an unsuspecting visitor dropped by our table. I didn't know whether to thank the moron or curse him to hell. I really wanted Jasper but heck he was about to mount me right here in the cafeteria in front of our friends and the rest of the school.

_Wait what am I saying? I am so in for that!._

"Hey Bells!" Mike said ignoring everyone else at the table. Mike had an addiction with Bella ever since elementary school. The little jerk couldn't stick it in his head that Bella didn't like him. How Jessica even became his girlfriend is a big mystery to the whole school.

"Don't you ever call me Bells!" Bella hated that name since Mike likes to call her that nonstop.

"Awe come on now Bells don't be like that." He whined.

"Mike I'll advice you to walk away from this table in the next few seconds or else." I muttered darkly at him.

"Pff! What are you going to do about it Alice?" He laughed at me. _Did he seriously think I was joking with him? Oh hell no!_

I quickly stood up from my chair at the same time as Rose did. When you messed with one of us you had to face us as a trio. It was our motto. With my agile skills I jumped on the table landing on the balls of my feet.

Everyone by now was staring at us. At the corner of my eye I can see Jasper looking at me with admiration while the other two looked at me in awe. Bella looked nervous and pissed off at the same time.

I took quick strides towards Mike and jabbed my right index finger against his forehead. His mouth was opened in shock and me jabbing him caught him off guard, causing him to take a few steps back.

"Listen Mike I suggest you leave now or you'll end up with a bloody broken nose." I narrowed my eyes down at him. I didn't care at the moment if I get suspended for punching Mike. It was going to be fucking worth it.

"Shut up you damn midget!" Mike threw back at me.

I heard three chairs scrapping the floor as the guys stood up. Jasper cracked his knuckles and gave Mike a deathly stare. Mike gulped and took a couple of steps in retreat.

Just then Jasper pulled me off the table and into his lap as he quickly sat down. The guys followed as well, while Emmett tugged Rose down so that she'll sit back into her chair.

"What the fuck Jasper?"

"Hush." He lifted his chin to point at the cafeteria's entrance. And their standing underneath the doorway was our principal Mr. Banner.

"What's all the commotion here?" He asked the whole cafeteria. Everyone was silent though. Nobody liked a tattle tale. I glance back to where Mike was standing at before but he was long gone.

Principal Banner made his way into the cafeteria then stopped when he saw us. He quickly walked towards us. As he got closer, Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his hard muscular chest.

"Mr. Cullen and Ms. Brandon I do hope you two know that our school prohibits the display of public affection?" He asked in a serious tone. It was my turn to blush as I fidgeted in Jasper's lap.

"Sorry Principal Banner I completely forgot." Jasper replied calmly. He kissed the top of my head before picking me up and settling me down on my regular chair.

"Right Mr. Cullen, you forgot." He said with a raised eyebrow. "Don't let me catch you two again or it'll be detention." He then turned back around and left the cafeteria. All the students return to their casual conversations.

"Oh you won't be seeing us do it in the public anymore for now." Jasper whispered, he glanced at me and winked. I suppressed a smile, and just glared at him. _Damn I'm falling for him. Shit not good Alice._ The bell rang and Jasper gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I was about to smack him but he quickly dashed off with a chuckle. He was a sneaky bastard.

The rest of the school day passed by without anymore incidents. Well except the part that during P.E. I smacked a volleyball directly at Jessica's face. When I got to my car I noticed Jasper was sitting on the hood of his.

He casually lifted a hand to wave at me. I walked over to him and pinched his nose hard.

"Hey!" He rubbed his nose. "What was that for?"

"That was for sneaking a kiss on me during lunch time."

"But you liked it." He grinned at me. _Damn jerk._

The rest arrived saving Jasper from my wrath.

"You guys wanna hangout this Friday?" Emmett asked us girls.

"Like do what?" Rose asked.

"Uhm..I don't know..watch a movie or something." Emmett suggested. "Wait! Is there like street racing here Rose?"

The guys looked at Rose with hope in their eyes. Rose, Bella and I exchanged nervous glances. We didn't want them joining any street racing and get kicked off of Fork High.

Edward noticed our nervous exchanged.

"Don't worry ladies. We just want to race just once for the heck of it." Bella looked at him with worry etched on her face.

"How about we just watch the race?" Jasper said. Emmett and Edward looked at him incredulously. "I don't want to get kicked off from this particular high school. I kind of like it here." He said this while keeping his eyes on me.

Edward and Emmett sighed. They both understood this part as well it seems.

"Well I can call my friend Garrett and see if there are any racings happening." Rose spoke softly, still not wanting to go to any street racings also.

"Alright that sounds good to me babe." Emmett grins and gives Rose a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Ewww! Emmett!!" Rose squealed but giggled at the same time.

"How about we watch a movie at our place this Friday?" I asked the whole group. The girls nodded enthusiastically.

"You guys live together?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, it's a long and very complicated story." Bella replied.

The guys nodded and said their goodbyes to us. Once we all got in the car and I started to drive back home, I had an idea.

"Hey you guys!? Let's get tats!"

Bella looks at me in shock while Rose grins wide.

"Fuck yeah!" Rose glances back at Bella at the backseat. "Don't you want to get a tat so you can show it off to Edward?" Bella glares at her, but reluctantly nodded her head. "It's settled then. So when should we get them?"

"How about this weekend?" I asked.

"Shoot." Rose and Bella said at the same time.

_**Kitty: Okay you guys! I need your help! I still haven't decided if I should do a Jasper's POV in the next chapters. So Review and tell me!!! **_

_**Alice: Yes REVIEW!**_

_**Kitty: WTF?! Where the hell did you come from!**_

_**Alice: Oh I just got back from shopping…and why are you sitting outside?**_

_**Jasper: Yeah it's pretty dark right now. You should be inside.**_

_**Kitty: Thanks dad. I don't want to be inside cuz Emmett decided its karaoke day.**_

_**Jasper and Alice: O__O; DAMN!**_

_**Kitty: Yup.**_

_**Alice: Let's eat out.**_

_**Kitty: Can I join?**_

_**Bella: Me too!**_

_**Edward: Me three!**_

_**Jasper: Shoot.**_

_**Alice and Kitty: Whoa!**_

_**Kitty: Well bye you guys! And I'll have the next chapter up soon! Review please!!!! –walks off with the rest of the gang-**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Calling..me..what?**

_**Kitty: Hi! Sorry for the big gap in my updates! I've been busy this whole week with my classes and two tests. Ugh! But anyways just wanted to say thank you ever so much for the REVIEWS! I love my short and long ass reviews! Lol They made my day. Ahaha! Also thanks for the suggestions on the girl's tats! Hehe. That chapter will be coming up hella soon!**_

_**Emmett: DUDE! You're rambling again!**_

_**Kitty: I ain't an effin dude!!**_

_**Emmett: Pff…whatever you say man!**_

_**Kitty: ……….**_

_**Emmett: See you're not denying it!! –laughs-**_

_**Kitty: -takes a dagger out and walks towards the front door- Enjoy reading folks!**_

_**Emmett: Kitty?? What are you going to do? Kitty?!? KITTY!?!?!**_

_**Kitty: Gonna fix your tires Em! BAHAHA!**_

_**Emmett: X____X NOOOO!!!! I'm sorry! SORRY!!!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But I roleplay an Alice! (Not gonna explain what roleplay is.)**

**APOV**

"EEEEEEEEEK!!! Hurry up! We only have…" Checks my Gucci watch, "..5 hours to get ready before the guys arrive!!" I skipped/ran to the kitchen with the grocery bags.

It has been one hell of an amazing first week of classes. We had a race against some dudes, then meet up with those same guys at school. _Shit. What amazing luck._ And for the past few days we've been hanging out with the guys, practically, every lunch time. _Heck I ain't complaining!_ But the rest of the school's girl population was wishing we were dead. Especially, Lauren and Jessica it seems like they joined forces trying to find ways to get us trio kicked out of school. Lauren is Rosalie's big time enemy. Lauren has been jealous of Rose's looks since freshman year. And she has tried to soil Rose's popularity because of it. Too bad Rose hardly gave a care and most of Laurens plans backfired on her.

"Ugh Alice! Can't we rest for just an hour or a half? We just got back from school!" Bella whines while pouting at me. I wagged a finger at her.

"No whining Bella. We need to make this night perfect!" I started to put the drinks in the fridge to chill. "Besides you can rest when the guys arrive."

"Damn witch." Bella mutters softly.

"I heard that you betch!" I narrowed my eyes at her while Bella gave me an innocent look.

"Now now cut it out you two. Let's be adults here." Rose says in a very serious manner. But I can tell she was trying not to laugh since the corner of her mouth kept on twitching.

"Shut up Rose." I gave her my signature death glare and continued to get the snacks ready for tonight. "Okay Rose and Bella." I looked at them with a serious look on my face. "You two are in charge of finding the perfect movies and games for night. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Oh my gosh! I don't know Alice? That is such a difficult task for me and Rose to do!" Rose bursts out giggling while Bella rolls her eyes. "Alice you're taking this too seriously." I threw a bag of chips at Rose hitting her right on the head.

"Well Bella what impression do you wish to give the guys?" I raised an eyebrow at her. "That we ladies are horrible with planning shit like this?"

"She has a point Bella." Rose coughs out.

"Well I'm sure the guys aren't having a panic attack like you Alice."

* * *

**JPOV**

"Are we suppose to bring a movie to the party?" Edward asks while munching on a cookie that Esme left for us in a plastic container on the kitchen counter.

Our foster parents Carlisle and Esme were business executives. So they were hardly home, but mom always left us some goodies and dinner to reheat in the oven. Even if they were too busy they will always make sure we three were fine by calling almost every day. Especially, Esme she's a worrier just like Emmett.

"Don't think so." I replied calmly.

"Maybe you should call them and ask?" Emmett said a bit nervous. He didn't want to face Rose's wrath or her cold silence.

"You call them." I said simply.

"Why are you always so calm bro!?" Emmett practically yelled it out while pulling on his hair.

"That's because he's high." Edward chuckles out. I took a cookie from the container and bit on it while my saliva poured on the remainder of the cookie, then threw it at Edward. I got him directly on his cheek. "ARG! Fuck you Jasper!" Edward ran to the kitchen sink to wash my germs off.

"Nice!" Emmett shouted apparently my payback snapped him back to his regular self. But then I started to see him shift his feet. I rolled my eyes and grab my cell from my pocket. I had Alice's number on speed dial. I grinned once I heard her voice answer her phone.

"Bella I swear to god that if you drop that I will massacre your hair!" I heard a shriek from Bella calling Rose for help. I chuckled. "Hello?"

"Hello lovely." I spoke with a smile on my face. Emmett quickly darted his eyes at me. And I narrowed mine at him and left the kitchen to go to my bedroom. Where I know I might get some little privacy.

"Who's this?" Alice asked me in a bit of a confused and angry tone.

"Your boyfriend." I replied while jumping on to my bed to lay back on the covers.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I heard her huff out a breath of air and I can imagine her placing her free hand on her hips right now. "I have no damn boyfriend!" _Damn I got myself the fiery pixie one. _

"Well now, I'm hurt. I thought we were exclusive." I joked.

"Who the fuck is _this?!_" I laughed. I loved her temper and especially her sweet lips. _Mmmm. Shit. _I felt my jeans tighten up. _Fuck. Ah damn..not fuck. _I felt my cock twitch with the word. _Think unpleasant thoughts. Think unpleasant thoughts. Ugh not working._

"It's Jasper baby girl." I hoped my voice sounded normal because at the moment I was having well, not normal thoughts.

"Jasper?" It was silent for a couple of seconds until she spoke up again. "How the fuck did you get my number?!"

"Uhm..I got it from your cell." _Uh-oh shit I'm screwed._

"You went digging in my backpack?!" She shrieked. I had to pull back my cell from my ear or I would have gone deaf. She then started yelling out all the profanities that she could call me. Some to my great surprise, I haven't heard of yet.

"Alice! I'm sorry baby. I won't go digging in your backpack again." _Come on Jasper think of something! Ugh I guess I'd rather be honest then. _"I just wanted to get your number in case you're absent one day from school. So that I can check up on you and make sure that you're fine and not in any harm." _And also I wanted to hear your voice again._ I heard her sigh from the other line.

"You could have just asked."

"You would have said no." She giggled bringing a smile to my face again.

"Yeah your right. So why did you call? I wasn't absent today." She joked. I can hear her shuffling something in the background.

"Emmett." I sighed. "He's having an anxiety attack."

"I AM NOT HAVING AN ANXIETY ATTACK!" I heard him shout outside my bedroom door followed by a loud smack.

"You moron! Now he knows where hear!" Said the muffle voice that can only belong to my brother Edward.

"You two are so fucking dead!" I shouted out hearing them quickly run down the hallway.

"Was that Emmett?" Alice laughed then I heard a second voice.

"Emmett? Is Emmett there?" It was Rose.

"No Rose, its Jasper. I just heard Emmett's voice in the background." I heard them giggle together.

"Ah my monkey man. Well I'll leave you horny two alone so you can enjoy your phone sex." I quickly heard a loud thud followed by a large amount of cursing and squealing then a door slamming.

"Sorry about that. All Rose can think about is sex sex sex and more sex." She explained while I had to suffer of the tightening of my jeans.

"It's fine." I groan out.

"You okay?"

"Can we have phone sex?" I blurted out without thinking. I heard her intake of breath. "I'm joking!!" I shouted out before she can scream at me. She was silent for a few minutes that I thought she hung up on me. "Alice you still there?"

"Yes." She sounded breathless. "Mmmm…you know what? I was going to say yes since I am touching myself right now." She moaned through the ear piece as I gasped out loud. "Ooooh Jasper…your voice just turns me on.

"Shit." I squirmed in bed while I hearing Alice's moan turn into snicker. _The damn vixen!_

"So anyways Jasper what is the real reason for calling me?" She asked while trying to contain her laughter. _Damn tease._

"Well before I was rudely interrupting by my dumb headed idiotic brother Emmett." She laughed. "I was going to ask if you ladies wanted us to bring something for tonight. Emmett kept on insisting that I call to make sure."

"Nah we got everything taken care off just make sure you guys arrive here."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Oh! Make sure you guys are wearing pajamas!" She sang through the phone.

"What?" I croaked out. "It's a pajama party now?"

"Well yeah it is now!" I can almost see her excitement right now. "Since I just bought these cute little PJ shorts from Victoria's Secret." I groaned she was trying to kill me with a hard on. "I'll see you in a few more hours! Bye handsome!" She purred out before hanging up. _Crap. Cold shower first then beat the living daylights out of my brothers. Then tell them the news of the pajama party if they're still breathing._

"This is gonna be one helluva night." I muttered to myself.

* * *

**APOV**

"This is going to be one hell of a night!" I sang out. I skipped to the living room area where Rose and Bella were sitting on the floor, DVDs surrounding them as they tried to pick the ones to watch for the night.

"Hey you guys I have some news for you two!" I jumped up and down in glee. "I've decided it will be much better if it's a pajama party!" Bella gasped in shock while Rose just simply smiled.

"Sweet idea Alice! I can wear that cute little outfit I bought!" She leaped up from the ground and quickly went straight in her room to look for it.

"Aliiiiiiiiiiice!!!" Bella screamed. "Why would you do that?" She squirms in her position on the floor.

"Really Bella come on its just pajamas! Sheesh! It's not like you're going to wear lingerie in front of the guys." I roll my eyes at her.

"Ugh. Fine! I'll just wear.."

"Nope no sweats! You're wearing the shorts and the tank top I bought you!"

"But…"

"No buts Bella!" She pouted at me while she stood up and stomped her way to her room to change.

After cleaning the whole floor of the DVDs and getting everything prepared it was now about 5 minutes until 7.

"Where are they?" I started to pace back and forth while Bella and Rose sat comfortably on the couch.

"Alice it's not even 7 yet and you're panicking." Rose snickers at me.

"What if they got lost?" I questioned them. While Rose and Bella rolled their eyes at me at the same time.

"Alice you gave them clear ass directions and also a damn map for fricken sakes!" Rose throws her hands up in emphasize. I was about to shout out to her that they could have a flat tire when the door bell rang. Bella fidgeted on the couch clearly nervous. Rose stood up and went to answer the door. I ran to Bella grabbed her hand and tugged her until she reluctantly stood up. I pulled her towards the front door. I heard a gasp from Rose.

"Wow don't you guys look appetizing." Rose spoke up in awe.

After tugging Bella all the way to where Rose was at, I peaked around her and I felt my eyes widen. All three of them were shirtless. I heard Bella squeal in surprise, guessing that she must have seen them also. _I'm going to be enjoying this night that's for sure._

_**Kitty: Sorry! I was going to start the party on this chapter but I got caught up in Alice and Jasper's phone conversation. Lol **_

_**Rosalie: -enters and sees Emmett sitting quietly on the couch- OMG! Emmett is quiet! How did you do that Kitty?!**_

_**Kitty: Simple –takes out dagger- I said I was gonna fix up his tires on his jeep.**_

_**Rosalie: Ahhh…smart.**_

_**Kitty: Yup**_

_**Rosalie: Too bad Emmett can't talk anymore. I wanted to try having phone sex.**_

_**Emmett: -looks up and whimpers and looks at Kitty-**_

_**Kitty: Nope**_

_**Emmett: -frowns and cries-**_

_**Rosalie: -laughs-**_

_**Kitty: Well speaking of phone sex. I know all of you guys reading want me to add some lemon in my story in the future chapters. But I don't know if I have the skills to write lemons. I tried in my first attempt in my other story Neighborly Love. I guess I could add some lemony goodness. We shall see. Hehe. –winks- Anyways REVIEW please!!!! And Thanks for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Party Time! Part 1 (Spin the Bottle)**

_**Kitty: -walks in wearing all black and black eyeliner- Hey all! Just wanted to say here is the latest chapter. I was feeling a bit gloomy today so I decided to write to help bring up my mood.**_

_**Alice: Omg! Kitty! What did you do to yourself?!**_

_**Kitty: I'm emo.**_

_**Alice: Damn! –mutters- time of the month?**_

_**Kitty: -grumbles- ugh…**_

_**Alice: Should have known..-pats Kitty's back- Want ice cream? **_

_**Kitty: Yesh please. Enjoy reading folks! Btw no lemons in this chapter, but there are a lot of teasing. –giggles-**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of the characters associated with it. I only own Kitty…and yes folks my real name is not Kitty. Hehe.**

**APOV**

I didn't know how long we stared at the guys but I could have stayed like that for hours just looking at them. Apparently, Edward and Emmett did have tattoos but not as big as Jasper's dragon. Emmett had a skull imprinted on the left side of his chest; it was the size of my fist. Edward's own was well I couldn't tell what it was since it was hiding beneath the waistband of his PJ bottoms, which were riding low on his hips. I glance at Bella to see her eyes dart from Edward's chest down to his flat well toned stomach towards the V that lead to his goodies. I shifted my vision away from Bella to Edward then to stop at Jasper. I can definitely admire his muscular physique now. He wasn't too skinny or too muscular like Emmett. He was just perfect with all the right muscles in the right areas. I wanted to skim my hands over his abs and down to his flat tummy. As my eyes ran skimmed down his body I noticed the PJ bottoms he was wearing. I glanced up at him and giggled.

"Nice pants Jazz. I didn't know you love Spongebob Squarepants." He looked at me from head to toe then back to my eyes.

"Well they were a gift and they are damn comfy if I do say so myself." I roll my eyes at him. _Damnation he still looks hot with those PJ bottoms. I swear how the hell he can pull that off is one hell of a mystery. _I then notice one thing; I didn't see any visible piercings on him. _Oh don't tell me their down there? Gulp. Snap out of it Alice!_

"Well now come on in boys." Rose was the first one to snap back into reality. Bless her for that. I don't think Bella would be able to talk for about a couple more minutes. So Rose grabbed Bella's hand and tugged her away from the doorway to let the guys in. They shuffled their way and followed Rose to the living room area. I left to close the door and lock it. I turn back to bump into Jasper.

"Damn it Jasper!" I smacked my head directly at his stone hard chest. I rubbed my forehead and glared up at him. He chuckled and leaned down to kiss me on the forehead.

"Sorry baby I didn't mean to get you hurt." He rubbed my forehead softly with his fingers. I bit my bottom lip to keep myself from moaning. _Damn those fingers have magic._

"Whatever Jasper…" I tried to walk away from him, but he pinned me against the front door with his hands resting on the door at both sides on my face. I was caged in between his body and the door. _Uh-oh._ I narrow my eyes into slits as I lifted my head up to stare at him. "What the heck Jasper?!" He leaned down grinning at me and kissed the tip of my nose then grazed his lips against my chin. I gasped and slightly moaned my eyes fluttered close and I felt his lips kiss my eyelids softly. He moved his hands down to my shoulders, brushing them softly down my arms then back up again in a slow lazy motion. A minute later I felt him move away from me. I opened my eyes to see him gazing into mine with a knowing grin on his lips.

"Payback." Was all he said to me. _Payback for what?_ I thought about it for a while, looking at him with confusion. He noticed my confused look. "For our phone conversation, sweetheart." _Oh! The bastard._ If he wanted to play games with me then fine we shall play. I leaned towards him and grazed the tip of my fingernails down his chest. I heard him hiss while he grabbed my hips roughly with his hands to pull me closer against his erection. I gasp and peaked at him below my eyelashes. I placed a kiss right on his chest and pulled away from his grasp with a smirk on my face.

"_Come_ along handsome." I emphasized the word come by purring it out. I see him twinge in pain. _Success!_ I start to walk towards the living room swinging my hips side to side.

"Alice?" I heard him call.

"Yes Jasper?" I glanced over my shoulder. He was shifting his feet from side to side.

"Uhm can I use your bathroom?"

"Why…" I trailed off and notice the happy little Jasper poking in his pants. I giggle. "Oh…down the hallway to your right." I winked at him and he quickly ran to the bathroom to quickly _fix_ the problem. "Do you need help?" I called out. I heard him mutter a curse before saying he was fine.

"Hey Alice what took you guys so long?" Rose asked with a quirk eyebrow. "Wait a minute where's Jasper?"

"Oh he's busy relieving himself." I stated a matter of fact. Before they can ask me on what I meant by that I continued on. "So Bella you ordered the pizzas already?" Bella smacks herself on the forehead.

"I totally forgot! I'm so sorry! I was so busy looking for this damn ridiculous thing you called pajamas." She exasperated while tugging the hem of her blue tank top.

"I think you look delectable Bella." Edward whispered in her ear, making Bella blush red. I roll my eyes at them and went to the kitchen to order the pizzas.

"Hello this is Pizzamania I'm Angela, what would you like to order?" Angela Weber was my classmate before in English 1B.

"Hey Ange! It's Alice!" I sang out.

"Oh hi Alice! So would it be the usual?" Angela had a knack with remembering our continuous orders.

"Yup, but make it five large boxes of pizzas."

"Alright, you guys have guests tonight?" She asked casually as I heard her write down the order on a piece of paper.

"Uh-huh we sure do." I giggled.

"The Cullen boys huh?"

"Now how did you figure that out Ange?" I asked in fake surprise.

"Ha ha Alice it's quite obvious really. Oh by the way Mike is delivering tonight." She said in an apologetic tone.

"Ah crap, isn't there anybody else?"

"Sorry Alice but I'll make sure he doesn't do any funny business. He's already in big trouble with my dad at the moment. He keeps arriving late for work and he can't get the orders delivered at the right time. So if he messes up again he's getting fired." She whispered to the phone.

"Ah I see well I guess we can take the risk." I laughed. "Thanks Ange!" I hung the phone and walked back out to the living room to see Jasper sitting calmly in one of the couches. "So we have about 45 minutes until the pizza gets here. How about we play a game then when the pizza arrives we can watch a movie?"

"Sounds good to me!" Emmett said out loud while he cuddled next to an annoyed Rose on the loveseat, who looks like she was actually enjoying the closeness. "So what game should we play? Oh! How about spin the bottle? You guys have an empty bottle?"

"Ugh spin the bottle?!" Bella whines while Edward rubs his hand behind her back. They were both sitting on the floor at the end of the coffee table.

"You'll be fine Bella dear." He replied to her trying to calm her down.

"Pff.. Fine? Are you serious? You can never be fine when you play spin the bottle with Alice." She shivers and Rose nods her head in agreement.

"What?" I asked innocently. "I am not that bad." I grin mischievously. "Okay fine I'll be good alright?"

"Fine let's play." Bella folded.

I skipped towards Jasper and sat on the floor with my back against the couch with my shoulder barely touching Jasper's leg. Rose went to the kitchen to retrieve an empty bottle then returned to place it on the coffee table on its side.

"Me first!" I shouted out while Rose and Bella groan. I spun the bottle and it stopped directly in front of Emmett. Emmett rubbed his hands together and eyed me curiously.

"Truth or Dare Emmett?"

"Dare!" Should have figured he'd be the daring type. I pursed my lips together while I think of a good one to give to Emmett. "I dare you to go outside and hula dance on the sidewalk." Rose giggles and Emmett jumps from his seat and walks to the front door. We all tagged along to make sure Emmett really did the dare. Rose, Bella, and I stared at Emmett in amazement as he swayed his hips side to side with his footsteps doing the same sequence. He even added his own personal touch to the dare, he was also singing.

"What the fuck Em? What are you singing?" Edward asked with laughter in his voice.

"It's a fucking Hawaiian song!"

"It doesn't sound like a Hawaiian song to me." Jasper replied.

"Have you been to Hawaii?" Jasper shook his head for a no. "Then fucking shut up!" Bella and I giggle uncontrollably.

A car passed by and Emmett waved his hand at it and shouted out in a girl's high pitch voice. "Aloha cutie!" I burst out laughing with the rest of the guys as Rose stared in shock.

"Damn Rose! He dances and sings better than you do!" I said to her. Rose glares at me and raises her fisted right hand, she swung and I ducked. "Woot! Getting slow there Rosie?" Rose clenches her teeth, giving me a death glare. I was ready for her to pounce on me when Emmett appeared and threw Rose over his shoulder, cave man style.

"Eeeek! Emmett put me down!" She starts to hit Emmett on his behind as she hangs upside down from his shoulder.

"Nope." He said with a popping sound. "And I'm warning you I am not liable to whatever eases out from my ass. I had beans for lunch just so you know." Rose stilled for a moment.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!!! FUCKING PUT ME DOWN!!!" Rose screeched. I couldn't blame her I'd be terrified too. _Ew Emmett's gases could be deadly. Poor Rose. Heh Heh._

We were back inside the house with a very red and pissed off Rose. It was hilarious. Emmett was trying to find ways to say sorry to her, but to no avail did Rose accept. With a sigh Emmett spun the bottle and it stopped to point at Jasper.

* * *

**JPOV**

_Shit._ I look up to see Emmett grinning at me with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Truth or dare brother?" I gulped. _Hell if I pick truth he'll ask me something embarrassing, but if I picked dare. Shit. Shit. Shit._

"Dare." I said in a calm voice when in the inside I could feel a dozen butterflies stabbing me in the stomach with pencils. _Great analogy Jasper. Dumbass._

"I dare you to not touch, fix, or clean your car for a week." My eyes bulged out as I heard what he had to say. _I can't touch my baby for one whole week! What the fuck! I think I'm hyperventilating._

"B-but.." I stuttered in shock. Alice rubbed her small hand on my knee giving me a sympathetic look. "Ugh fine Emmett. You asshole." I said between clenched teeth, he chuckles at me. I frowned and spun the bottle this time. The tip halted pointing at Bella. I wasn't really in the mood to play at this point. "Truth or dare Bella?" I asked dully.

"Uhm…dare.." She barely said the word out loud. I blurted out the one thing that popped in my head.

"I dare you to give Edward a lap dance." Before I even realized what I said it was too late. I twitched in guilt and gave her an apologetic look. Edward was beaming though. Alice was bouncing from her position of the floor, clapping her hands in glee. Bella's face was burning red right about now.

"Oh you need music, Bella! Hey Rose!" Alice shouted out. Rose nods her head and picks a remote up she pressed a button and we started hearing Cassie's "Long Way to Go" playing from the speakers. "Come on Bella!" Bella hesitated for a minute but she stood up with her head down. I hear Alice sigh and look over at Rose. Rose rolls her eyes and stands up; Alice jumps up on her feet and faces me with a wicked grin. I looked at her a bit confused then my lips twitched at the corners when I realize what they were about to do.

Bella looked better now and started swaying her hips to the song in front of Edward. However, my attention was all on Alice. She was dancing seductively to the song with her hips swaying and her hands out stretched up to the air. I grinned like maniac, my eyes roaming down to her expose flat belly. I look up back to her eyes to see her smiling at me. She moves closer to me and straddles my lap while she continued to move her hips. Alice gently places her hands on my chest and leans forward until her lips were just a breath away from mine. Then she pulls away from with a soft giggle, that's when I notice the song was finished. _Stupid damn 4 minute song._ I glance down and groan out. I stole a throw pillow from the couch and placed it on my lap to hide the happy camper in my pants. I sneak a peek from under my lashes to see Emmett and Edward take pillows to cover their laps. _Glad I'm not the only one affected._ I didn't pay attention when Bella spun the bottle but I heard Alice reply dare.

"Alice I dare you.." Bella places her finger on her bottom lip to think. Then a smile appeared on her face. "I dare you to not step into any store except a grocery store for one full week starting tomorrow." _Oh shit my poor little pixie._ I looked down to see her tense and turn ghostly pale from where she sat on the floor. I leaned down from the couch to pull her up and place her in my lap. Her eyes were wide and she whimpered. I kissed her pale cheek, thinking of something to ease her pain.

"You can always shop online." I stated in a whisper in her ear. That perked her up again, returning the happy twinkle in her eyes. She smiles and kisses me quickly on the lips, mouthing a "thanks" against them. She leaned down to reach over the coffee table to twirl the bottle once more. Unluckily it landed on Bella again. Bella flinched and scooted closer to Edward for comfort afraid of what Alice will unleash on her. Edward places his arm around her shoulder giving her a reassuring squeeze. Alice then asked the regular question calmly, too calmly to be exact.

"Dare." Bella replied in a whisper. We were all quiet right now, wondering what Alice will tell Bella to do.

"I dare you to be the one to answer the door when the pizza arrives and you have to pay for them." She stated simply. All of our jaws drop in surprise. That wasn't a too hard of a dare. I glance down at my pixie, watching her trace the shapes and patterns on my tattoo.

"Alice.." She hushed me and gave me a quick wink. _What the hell was she planning in that little cute mind of hers? _The doorbell rang signaling the arrival of the pizzas.

"WOOOHHHOOO! Movie time!!" Emmett jumps up throwing his hands up in the air. Rose swats him on his back.

"You big oaf." She replied with a big grin on her face.

I hear the door open followed by a gasp from Bella. We all became quiet until we heard a very familiar voice speak.

"Hey Bells! How you doing? Wow you look great tonight! Mighty sexah! Rawr! You guys having a party? Uhm Bells you look kind of pale. Are you sick? Okay now you're red…"

_**Kitty: Ahahaha! I'm sure all of you know who's at the door right? –giggles-**_

_**Alice: tsk tsk Bella deserved that. –nods-**_

_**Emmett: Wow nice new look Kitty.**_

_**Kitty:-flicks Emmett off and hugs her Bad Badtz-maru pillow-**_

_**Alice: Leave her alone or she'll go all Rose on you.**_

_**Emmett: Kitty go all Rose on me?! Yeah right Alice! –laughs-**_

_**Kitty:-glares and pops her knuckles walking towards Emmett with an evil glare-**_

_**Emmett: …………..-runs-**_

_**Kitty: -runs after him-**_

_**Alice:-sighs- Lesson learn never mess with a girl on her monthly. Anyways PLEASE REVIEW!! Pwetty please!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Party Time! Part 2 (Twister)**

_**Alice: Hi hi everyone!! –waves franticly-**_

_**Emmett: Where's Kitty?**_

_**Alice: She's in her room..she's still a bit..uhm..moody. –giggles-**_

_**Emmett: Oh…-rubs his arm- She hits hard when she's "moody".**_

_**Alice: Your fault.**_

_**Emmett: Wait is this the chapter!?!?**_

_**Alice: -sighs and nods- Yup.**_

_**Emmett: FUCK YEAH!!**_

_**Alice: You'll all know why he's so happy once you read the chapter…so READ NOW!!!!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor any of the characters associated with it. **

**APOV**

We all sat in the dim lighted room eating, drinking, and watching a movie, The Fast and the Furious. Hell it's a fucking damn good movie. I was still sitting on the floor but this time Jasper sat next to me while Bella and Edward sat on the couch. I glance at Bella to see her still steaming.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Bells! How you doing? Wow you look great tonight! Mighty sexah! Rawr! You guys having a party? Uhm Bells you look kind of pale. Are you sick? Okay now you're red…" Mike trailed off. I gag when he actually "rawred". Like what kind of straight man says that. Ew. I jumped off of Jasper's lap to peek at the corner to see Bella there standing there like a statue. Hehe. Alice Brandon always gets revenge! Finally, Bella regain composure._

"_Look Mike it's just us friends hanging out." She said between clenched teeth. She plucks the pizza boxes away from Mike's hands and places them on a nearby stand. She practically shoves the money at him. "Keep the change Mike see ya!" She was about to shut the door when Mike placed his hands on it to keep it open._

"_So Bells wanna hangout with me tomorrow?" He tried to use a seductive voice but it just ended up being creepy._

"_You have a girlfriend Mike!"_

"_So what…I can break up with her for you." He said wiggling his eyebrows. Manwhore. _

"_No! So bye!" She tried to close the door but Mike won't let her. _

"_Awe come on Bells don't be like that!" I roll my eyes. I started to walk towards the door to save Bella when a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I look back to see it belonged to Edward._

"_I'll handle this Alice." He said with a wink at me. I swear the Cullen brothers share a cocky ego. He walks over to Bella and wraps his arms around her waist. "Watsup babe this guy bothering you?" I see Mike gulp. Apparently, the lip piercing and the tat were intimidating to Mike. He just mumbled a quick apology and raced away like a dog getting kicked at his ass. Once Mike was gone and Bella closed the door, she turned around and saw me. I grin at her as she glared evilly at me._

"_YOU FUCKING PIXIE! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" I dashed off to the kitchen with an angry Bella at my heels._

_End of flashback_

It was a good thing that she loved me like a sister or else she would have thrown me out the window. However, she was now giving me the silent treatment. It didn't bother me though. Tomorrow she would be too occupied with the whole tattoo situation to stay angry at me. I take a sip of my soda and looked back to enjoy the movie. Mine and Jasper's back were resting on the backside of the couch so the others really couldn't see us from here. But I can sure hear Rose's giggles and the smooching sounds she was making with Emmett. _Seems like Rose quickly forgave Emmett_. A thought then popped in my head and I looked away from the T.V. to stare at Jasper's side features. He became aware of my stare and turned his head to look straight into my eyes.

"What is it?" He gave me a curious look.

"Where's your piercing?" I blurted out. Hey you can't blame a girl from wondering and the curiosity was getting to me. Jasper smirks at me and leans his head down. He rubs his lips across mine softly while pulling me on his lap. I run my hands into his golden locks and grab two fists full of it as I tug him for a deeper kiss. He groans then I feel the tip of his tongue glide on my lower lip. I ease open my mouth to let him in. When his tongue slipped between my lips that's when I felt it. I gasp and lean back a little to stare into his amused eyes. I then form an 'O' with my lips. _Wow, now this guy is filled with surprises. _

"Wow Jasper." He chuckles and wraps his arms around me to whisper in my ear.

"You seem shocked?" _Well what did he except me to be? Hell yeah I'd be shock his fucking tongue is fucking pierced! Damn what a turn on!_

"Well..what did you except? That I should have known your tongue was pierced?"

"No..but you should have since that was the only reasonable area of mine to be pierced. Unless you thought I was pierced…." He trailed off with a raised eyebrow at me. _He he. Yup I did thought he was pierced down there. Can't blame a girl for thinking though!_

"Jasper!" I pretend to gasp at him and playfully slapped him on his shoulder. "Me think of such a thing! Please." He grins at me.

"You my darling pixie have the ability to think of anything imaginably dirty." He muttered, combing his fingers through his hair. _Damn he does have a point there._

"Hmph." I start to climb out of his lap but he wouldn't let me go from his tight hug. I leered at him and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I prefer you there." Since I didn't care where I sat I just leaned back against his shoulders to watch the movie. I hear him sigh and I glance behind me. "I miss racing." I nodded my head. I love to race as well, but things changed after I witnessed my first accident. I shivered as I relived those memories. "Alice?" He must have felt me shiver.

"It's nothing."

"I doubt it." But he let it slip this time.

Once the movie was over I glanced at the clock to see it was 10:45 pm. I wasn't sleepy yet so I suggested to the others we play one more game.

"Alice I will not play Truth or dare ever fucking again!" Bella exclaimed.

"Don't worry I have another game I'd like to play." I clapped my hands together and run to my bedroom to get the game. I return with a slim box in my hand. "Let's play Twister!" I rejoice. Bella and Rose shrugged their shoulders. Emmett was grinning like a fool. Jasper and Edward just leaned back on the couch not caring at all. "Come on boys move the coffee table." Emmett easily picked the table up by himself and carefully placed it at the side near the stereo system.

"Wow." Was all that Rose could say, Emmett smiles showing off his dimples. He flexes his muscles and kisses his biceps.

"Look what you done Rose you just inflated the buffoon's ego." Edward snickers. Emmett calmly frowns at him and was about to go to Rose when he suddenly pounced on him.

"GAH! Fuck you Emmett!" Edward managed to shout out before they started to wrestle each other on the couch. _How did they manage to stay on the couch? Oops, nevermind. _Together they fell on the floor with a loud thud. I heard grunts, curses, and muffled growls.

"Bella get the fire extinguisher." I replied loud enough for the two wrestling brothers to hear. Jasper chuckles from the couch, apparently, used to seeing this ruckus happen daily. Emmett and Edward stopped to look at me with surprise. "What? We need a fire extinguisher when Rose has the sudden inspiration to cook." Bella laughs hard holding her sides as she remembers the past. Rose glares at me.

"Shut up you damn pixie! I can cook!"

"Says the one who made our home into a smoke house one faithful summer." Bella replies with tears from her laughter falling down her cheeks. "We come home to see the house fully engulf in smoke because Rose completely forgot about the chicken she was baking. We saw her come out with her face all ashen up. Saying she burned the chicken." Bella explains to the boys. The guys laugh, and Rose's faces turns into a Bella red.

Emmett stands up to wraps his arms around Rose's shoulders and kisses her forehead.

"Don't worry babe. We aren't all perfect." Emmett tried to ease Rose from her embarrassment. After Edward finally stands up I laid the mat on the floor.

"Okay everyone is supposed to play." I said with a smile.

"Who's gonna spin?" Emmett asks.

"We take turns spinning. So me first!" I spin and announced to Bella. "Left foot on red and right hand blue!" **(A/N: I never played Twister in my entire life span. So if I'm incorrect with the way to play the game. Sorry. Lol)** Bella pouts and walks over to the mat. Eventually, all of us where on the mat after 15 spins.

Jasper was kind of spooning me in the air since he had his groin right up on my ass. Edward was a tangled mess of limbs with Bella. And I don't know how Rose managed it but she was spread above Emmett with her breasts pushing against his back. Emmett didn't seem to mind though. A second later Emmett burped loud.

"Ew Emmett!" Rose exclaimed.

"What?" Emmett replied with an innocent tone. "Be happy it came out of my mouth and not in the other direction….uh oh."

"Emmett?" Edward asks with a fear in his voice. I feel Jasper shudder behind me.

"What's wrong?" Rose, Bella, and I ask at the same time.

"My stomachs rumbling." Emmett said. I froze.

"Emmett you fucking better not dare!" Jasper says with malice.

"Don't think I can hold it bro." Emmett replies. He was then silent and we heard his stomach rumble once more. I leaped away from the mat causing Jasper to fall on his ass when I bumped into him. Rose launches herself to the couch and Edward grabs Bella and scoops her away from the ticking Emmett bomb. Emmett was the only one left on the mat. He stood up and a thunderous laughter escapes through his lips. "Gotcha! Guess I won huh?"

"You damn asshole!" Rose throws a pillow at him. Emmett just grins at her. I roll my eyes and Jasper sighs out in relief. I stood up and Jasper follows suit. Emmett then grew still and silent. All we heard was the ticking coming from the clock on the wall.

"Emmett?" We all spoke his name out loud. We saw him tense and we heard a silent whistle as he relaxes. When Rose gasped that's when the commotion started. Emmett let out a silent deadly one. We scram to get away from the deadly gas. Rose jumps over the couch and tries to run, but it was too late for her. She was the first victim. She gagged and fainted behind the couch.

"JASPER!" I ran and jumped into his arms. "Fucking run!" With me in his arms, he dashes down the hallway towards the backdoor. He slams it open and together we sigh in relief as the cold air engulfs us. "That was a close one."

"Indeed." Jasper replied easing down to sit on a plastic chair with me still in his arms. "But poor Rose."

"Poor Rose indeed. She was just too close." I shook my head in sympathy.

"I wonder if Edward and Bella escaped." We looked at each other and laughed hard. "When Rose wakes up Emmett is in for it."

"Rose will kill him!" I replied in laughter. We sigh and look up to see the sky actually clear of any clouds. "Well that's a first."

"Huh?"

"The sky is clear for once."

"Ah I see.." We stayed like that staring at the sky that is covered with bright shining sparkles of light.

"The stars are beautiful." I whispered softly.

"Alice?"

"Hmmm…yes Jasper?"

"Why do you three don't live with your parents?" I bring my gaze down to look into Jasper's blue eyes. I guess it was time to explain things to him. He will eventually become my boyfriend anyways and he deserved to know. _Shit, better now than ever I suppose._

**

* * *

JPOV**

She looked a bit nervous and I saw her take a deep breath. _Dumbass! Why would you ask her about that? Especially, at a night like this with the stars visible! Moron!_ I wanted to bang my head against a concrete wall for my idiocy.

"Alice, sweetie…I'm sorry..you don't have to.." She places a finger against my lips. She smiles softly at me.

"It's fine Jasper. You need to know since you are going to be my boyfriend in the near future." She says nonchalantly. I cough and look at her in shock. _What? Me her boyfriend? HELL YEAH!_

She continues on. "Well it all started when we were freshman. Rose, Bella, and I knew each other since elementary and have been best friends since then. However, Bella still lived with Charlie, her dad, and Renee, her mom. Her parents were good to her. They took care of her and made sure she had her needs taken care of. But…" Alice sighs. " as years passed by Renee became an alcoholic and she started to verbally abuse Bella when Charlie wasn't around. Charlie didn't do anything since he is chief of police. He was afraid of the embarrassment it would bring him so he kept everything quiet and told Bella to do the same thing. Then.."

"This doesn't sound good."

"It isn't.." Taking a deep breath she continued. "Then Bella caught Charlie with Sue, she's a close friend with Charlie. I guess over time their friendship developed. Bella couldn't take it anymore so she stayed most of the nights with me as well as Rose. The problem Rose has was that she lived with a sex offender, her dad. Rose's mom knew what her husband was doing behind her back, but she just loved money more than her own daughter. So when Rose tries to tell her, she completely ignores her and tells her she's being stupid. In the end, both of them stay with me most of the time. As long as my mom isn't mom, this was, usually, every day. When my mom was home she'd either be too drugged up or drunk that it was too dangerous for Rose and Bella to be there."

"But not for you!?" I ask in shock. I clenched my hands in fist as I had to think of what she had to endure. _My fragile pixie had to face a crackhead of a mother. That's just not right._ "You should have left!"

"And go where? Jasper, I only have Bella and Rose and their family situations suck badly as mine does. Anyways I could defend myself against my dear mother. The last time I saw her I broke her nose." She smiles weakly at me. "When we became 18 we decided it was time to leave and find a place together. It was a good thing Bella's a book nerd." She laughs. "She befriended the librarian at school. When Bella told her that she was in search of an apartment, she told her she was planning on moving away from Forks since she was retiring. And told her she can sell the house to us in a cheap price. It was a good thing I had a savings account and Rose inherited from her grandmother. Together we managed to pay for the house. And with our summer jobs we managed to save up to pay for bills and other stuff."

"So you guys don't have jobs right now?"

"We do..we're just in temporary absents because this is the first week of classes. We work in a restaurant in Port Angeles called Twilight. The owner is kind hearted; she lets us take a week off before starting up again next week." I look at her to notice the warm smile that appeared across her face.

I kept her tight in my arms and kiss her head. "Well baby I'm so glad you guys are safe from any harm. And I'm sorry you three had to face that. If only me and my brothers moved here before.." I sigh deeply. "Then we could have helped you guys."

"Nonsense." She said in a strong voice. "We don't need your help Jasper. We are perfectly fine in taking care of ourselves." She huffs out.

"But darling.." I stroke her back and place soft kisses below her ear. "You did say I will become your boyfriend in the future. And a boyfriend's job is to take care of his girlfriend." She was pouting but I saw the edge of her mouth twitch.

"So you guys gonna stay over tonight?" She asked me fluttering her eyelashes at me. I smile and kissed the corners off her mouth.

"I think we're better off at home. If we stayed all we'll be hearing is Rose shouting at Emmett." Alice frowns and nods her head. "Don't worry maybe next time you guys can head over to our place?" She perked up with a blinding smile directed at me.

"That sounds perfect!" She jumps off my lap. "You guys better go now before.."

"EMMETT CULLEN!" Rose screams at the top of her lungs.

"You guys better go before the neighbors call the cops. I'll try and distract Rose." She was about to walk back in when I caught her arm. I pulled her towards me and kissed her quickly; framing her face between my hands while smiling. "I'll call you later?" She nods. _I promise to make sure you never have to deal with such things again and to be there for you till the very end. Damn, I'm falling for this little pixie._

_**Kitty: Hey guys! I'd like to apologize if this chapter sucks. Also sorry for the lack of teasing…it'll be back soon. Lol Caffeine makes my head feel sluggish so I couldn't think straight. Anyways I just like to say thank you to my faithful continuing readers! Me myself and dave I love your paragraph long review! Ahaha Funny as ever! And to all my reviewers! EEP! You guys are awesome! You guys inspire me to always update each week. So expect a new chapter every weekend! Oh and yes the girls would be getting their tattoos soon..as in the next chapter! Hmm..maybe..hehe.**_

_**Alice: Yay! You're out of your room!**_

_**Kitty: Yeah..feeling okay –grins- for now…-mumbles-**_

_**Alice: GOOOOD! –nods-**_

_**Kitty: yeah….oh and about the lemons..some of you guys can't read lemony parts so I decided to do two of the same chapter. One will contain the lemon and the other well…it will be a Stephenie Meyer's version of sex. There I said the word!! So that way you my wonderful readers will still be able to read without missing parts from the story.**_

_**Alice: Wow that's so nice of you…**_

_**Kitty: I know…I'm fucking good. Haha!**_

_**Emmett: Woot! I was the best in the chapter!**_

_**Kitty and Alice: O.o**_

_**Kitty: That was so random Em..**_

_**Alice: Anywhos REVIEW NOW!!! Yes Marie Alice Brandon Cullen is telling you all to EFFIN REVIEW! With a cherry on top! He He…**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Permanent you Say?**

_**Kitty: Just two words for you all wonderful readers. "TATTOO TIME!"**_

_**Alice, Rose, and Bella: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!**_

_**Kitty: Yup so straight to the story! Enjoy!**_

"Woohoo come on ladies! Time to get us some sexah tattoos!" I sang out shaking my ass side to side waiting for my comrades to get out of their rooms.

"Uhm…Alice?" Bella poked her head out of her bedroom. "Can I skip the tattoo? I..I really don't think it's a good idea.." She mutters.

"Beeeeelllllaaaaa! You either get a tattoo or piercing. So what's it going to be?" I place my hands on my hips, cocking an eyebrow up at her.

"Shit. Okay fine I'll get a damn tattoo." She runs her hand through her hair once and walks back in the room to change. Rose skips out into the hallway wearing a red halter top and dark blue denim jeans.

"Let's get crackin' sistah I wanna get this over with." I furrow my eyebrows at her.

"What the hell happen to you? You're talking all funny all of a sudden." I giggle slightly, "I think Emmett's gas did damage to your poor blonde brain." I grin wide as Rose narrows her eyes at me.

"Shut up bitch before I slap you silly."

"Damn gurl! Yup you be gas infected." I laughed and quickly ran out before Rose could throw any object my direction.

Half an hour later we were in Rosalie's red convertible driving to Seattle just to get tattoos. Port Angeles didn't have any tattoo shops so we had no choice but to drive a couple hours to Seattle. We were singing and jamming to the radio when we finally arrived at the shop.

"You sure this place is clean and safe Rose?" Bella ask hesitantly.

"Bella I did the damn research and this place has 5 fucking golden stars. It'll be pricey but worth the shit." Bella stares at Rose.

"Alice is right…you do sound funny." Bella and I laughed as we got out of the car. Rose was fuming. We weren't helping Emmett's situation at all. Poor him, he'll be facing hell once we get back to school at Monday. We walked up the stairs to the tattoo shop. It was called Permanent Pleasures. _What the hell? What kind of name is that? _I thought about it for a minute until I finally got it. I laughed out loud and Rose and Bella stared at me incredulously.

"The name…I think it suites it well." I smirked, thinking about the near future and how the tattoos will have a play in causing pleasure. _He he bad pixie. _Bella giggles and Rose rolls her eyes at me but she had a small smile on her lips. We went in and the place was pretty much awesome. Painting of wicked tattoo designs covered every inch of the walls in the shop. Behind the counter was a good looking guy. He had long blonde hair that was tied up in a ponytail with a pair of electric blue eyes. Both of his arms were covered with colorful tattoos. A woman sat next to him on a stool. She had deep bright red hair with blonde streaks running down her shoulders, her eyes were bright green. She had a tattoo right under her left eye and her whole left arm had black and white tattoos. They were both amazingly attractive.

"Welcome ladies, how can I help you guys today?" The man asks us with a friendly smile.

"Well isn't it obvious James? They're here to get tats." The woman says while rolling her eyes at him.

"What did you expect me to say? Hey wassup ladies what tats are you getting today?" James replied with a sneer at her. We laughed it was obvious that they were a couple.

"Whatever James, anyways my name is Victoria." She says with an apologetic smile. "This douche right here." She points her middle finger at the guy next to her. "Is James."

"Hi Victoria and James." We greeted them at the same time.

"So ladies after I was rudely interrupted…what tattoos are you interested in getting?" James asked all three of us.

"Well we already have the designs we wanted." Rose replies, she digs in her purse and brings out three rolled papers. She then lays them down separately on the counter.

"Wow…you guys have a flower theme?" James says looking through the individual pictures. One of them had bluebell flowers on it with blue butterflies and a blue devilish fairy. That one suited Bella well since blue was her kind of color and besides the fairy implied the little devilish side within her. It took 6 hours of bugging until Bella finally folded and agreed to get the tattoo. It was going to occupy a lot of space, but I told her it'll be worth it in the end. The next picture was a simple red rose with black outlined stems and leaves. Obviously, that design was for Rose. The last one was mine. It was two simple pink tulips but I wanted it huge. I giggled when I remembered the looks on Rose and Bella's face when I told them I wanted the two flowers to occupy the whole side of my body. Hey I might be small, but I want them big baby! **(A/N: The tattoo links are up in my profile! He he)**

"Yup." I spoke up with excitement in my voice. "Each flower symbolizes us."

"Oh wow..interesting." Victoria says in a low whisper looking through the pictures.

"Uh-huh. Even Rose's red rose symbolizes something." I giggle when Rose gave me the death stare. "The red rose symbolizes Rose's _passion._" Rose's cheeks turn bright red and she punches me on the arm hard.

"Bitch." She muttered under her breath. I ignored her and continued on.

"The bluebells symbolizes Bella's humility and gratitude." Bella smiles weakly with a blush, glancing down at her feet in embarrassment.

"The tulips symbolize fame and perfect love." Rose replies with a smirk. "It totally suits Alice." Bella nods in agreement. It was my turn to mutter the word bitch with an 'es' in the end.

"Sweet! Not that much people think carefully on what tats they want. They're mostly random shit that they later on regret ever getting." James explains with frown on his face.

"He'd know. He still has his exes name across his damn fucking chest." Victoria says with a growl. James looks at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Awe come on babe. I was merely 18 and drunk." He said.

"Hey! We're 18! Don't go implying 18 year olds aren't intelligent enough!" I reply with an agitated huff of breath. Victoria laughs and James grumbles.

"We'll get these traced and ready for you in half an hour. By that time our third tattoo artist would be here to help so you three can get your tattoos at the same time." Victoria smiles at us.

"Awesome!!" I shouted out while clapping my hands together. "Calm on ladies lets go walk around for a bit! Bye Victoria and James! We'll see you guys later!"

"Alright ladies!" James waves at us.

After half an hour we burst back in the store with a nervous Bella in tow.

"Welcome back ladies," James tells us with a grin. "This is Laurent he's one of our tattoo artists." He waves his right hand towards a guy with an olive complexion and disturbing bright yellow eyes that must be contacts. Because come on really nobody has yellow eyes in this godforsaken world. He smiles at us and inclines his head in greeting.

"So you guys ready to get permanently marked?" Laurent asks us with a slight tease in his voice. Bella cringed but me and Rose nodded our heads quickly.

It wasn't that bad until, the first part of the process was painful but after that you got used to the pain. Kind of. Bella kept biting her lower lip to keep herself from crying out loud. Rosalie had her eyes tightly shut and her hands clenched in fists. I bet her nails were digging deep into her palms. I was practically trying to tear off whole chunks of leather from the seat I was perched on. The whole thing took about 6 hours and man we were fucking sore and cranky. But the price to pay for all that pain was worth it when we saw our tats.

"Damn Bella yours looks fucking good! Bet Edward would be drooling once he sees it." I giggle and stared at the tattoo Bella had on her back. The whole tattoo took half of her back but it was perfect for Bella.

"Hey what about mine!?" Rose whines, placing her hands on her hips.

"Your own is fucking hot also Rose." I laughed and looked at her new tattoo on her lower back on the left side. The tat was hot for Rose. I was actually surprised that she picked a smaller tattoo than us. Then again Rose has been acting weird lately, must be Emmett affecting her. Damn that guy has the ability to tame the shrew. I smiled and looked at my profile from the side. I loved my tat even if I was twitching in pain right now.

We gave our thanks to Victoria, James, and Laurent. They smiled at us and Victoria gave us individual hugs and told us to visit them once in a while for some chats. Apparently, she was getting tired of hanging around with a bunch of hot guys. We said we'll come up back and maybe bring some friends along.

We got in the car slowly, flinching every time we moved.

"Oooooowwww." Bella moans out. She kept moving around in her seat as Rose took off down the highway towards the freeway.

"Oh hush Bella." Rose mutters, and evil glint appeared in her eyes. Suddenly, she took a sharp turn making me and Bella simultaneously hit the side of the door.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! BITCH YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I screamed out, Bella pops her knuckles getting ready to land a big one on Rose.

"Hit me and we'll soooo die together." Rose says while laughing hard.

"Betch!"

"Sooo…anywhos are we gonna like tell the guys about the tats?" She asked trying to veer of course from our deathly thoughts.

"Nah let them find out the hard way." I said.

"Oh? We're gonna surprise them or something?" Rose asks.

"I got a plan."

"Gah!!! Alice not another god damn fucking plan!" Bella folds her arms across her chest with a frown on her face.

"Oh..this plan is a good one." I smile evilly.

"I'm all ears sistah!" Rose laughs out.

"Dude…you are definitely brain damaged."

"Don't make me swerve this car again." Rose threatens. I zipped my lips shut. I was already in too much pain as it is. I wondered how well we'd be by Monday. Ugh. Hopefully, the pain would be gone by the time.

_**Kitty: Sorry gotta cut it off here! Cuz…the next chapter is gonna be filled with uhm..action! And no lemons yet! Sorry! But Jasper is a gentleman even if he is a bit arrogant. Lol. Also musiclikelove thank you for being a continuous reader since I posted my first chapter! **_**=] **_**And for everyone else that thought Jasper had his piercing well you know down there. Ahaha! Nasty minded folks! Lol you guys make me laugh I swear! Also I hope you guys find the tats okay. I wanted to give some connection and meaning to their tats. I know I'm so corny XD. Once again thank you ever so much for Reviewing! Reviews make me happy! Hehe**_

_**Alice: Yeah it's her simple pleasure. –giggles-**_

_**Kitty: Shut up Alice.**_

_**Alice: Make me beeeeetttch!**_

_**Kitty: I write the story you know.**_

_**Alice:………..crap**_

_**Kitty: That's right. Review please! Next chapter coming up soon this weekend. Still tweaking it up a bit. lol**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Piranhas?**

_**Alice: Oh…my….gosh! New chapter already?**_

_**Kitty: Yup..can't blame me…I felt inspired! Ahaha!**_

_**Alice: W O W**_

_**Kitty: Yup so enjoy reading now!**_

**APOV**

We three spend our whole Sunday stuck in the house barely moving. Who knew having a tattoo can be painful. Even after couple of hours the twitching hasn't stop. The boys called us to ask if they could come over. Instinctively, we all shouted no through the phone. We were a bit cranky at the time so we planned to give our apologies to them when we got to school on Monday.

It was another rainy day at Forks. The skies were filled with dark gray clouds once again; luckily it stopped raining when we got out of the house.

When we arrived at school, the boys were already waiting patiently near a huge deep green jeep looking at us with confused and scared expressions. I guess since Jasper wasn't allowed to touch his car they were forced to use another one. I bet that monstrosity belonged to Emmett. It just shouts out 'Hey I'm Emmett's Toy!'. With a sigh we walked over to them. I had a friendly smile on my face and went up to Jasper to give him a quick peck on his chin with my lips. He looked down at me with his piercing blue eyes. I loved those eyes of his. I can never stop myself from staring so deeply into them, they were mesmerizing.

"Hey sorry about yesterday, we were uhm..a bit cranky at the time." I smiled sheepishly at him. He scratched the back of his ear with one finger as the corner of his lips twitched upwards to give me a half smile. He could tell I was in a better mood today, lucky for him.

"Eh..it's okay….Emmett got the full blast of the conversation." Jasper grins at his brother who in turn gave us a pout. Emmett can be adorable and a menace at the same time.

"Yeah…I have to get my hearing checked out. I think I've gone deaf in my right ear." Rose raises one of her eyebrows. _Hmmm. Rose has a plaaaaan. _She walks over to Emmett's side and whispers something in his right ear. He gasps and looks at Rose with wide eyes, "Are you for real!?" Rose laughed and pinched his cheek. It still amazes me how Emmett manage to defrost the ice queen. I give him kudos for his great work. _Ha ha._

"Your hearing is fine you bonehead." Rose gave him a knowing look. We laughed as Emmett blushed for the very first time. The bell rang and Jasper gave me my usual goodbye hug. However, my side was still a bit sore.

"Ow shit shit shit shit shit." I muttered continuously. Jasper looked at me with a confused look.

"You okay baby?" _Daaaaamn couldn't keep your mouth shut could you? You damn stupid pixie. _I mentally slapped myself a couple of times. Thank goodness he couldn't read my mind or he'd be rolling on the floor in laughter with what is popping in my mind right now. Especially, his attire for today, it shouts out 'YEAH I'M FUCKING HOT!' written all over it. Yeah, my mind is working overdrive today. Caffeine baby makes the clock go tick tick. I can watch Jasper all day long if I have to. _Oh wait!? Shit he asked me a question! What was it? Damn it think, think! He's waiting! Ah shitty frog. Oh yeah! He asked me if I was okay! Stupid pixie! Stupid. Stupid. Pixie! _

"Yeah..I'm fine._ Super._" I said the last word in a whisper full of thick sarcasm. "I just slept on my side through the whole night. So I'm a bit sore." I explained in a rush. He could tell it was a lie but once again he didn't push me into telling him. _Such a damn gentleman and he's mine. Yeeeehaw! That's right this guy is aaaalll mine!_ We said our goodbyes and went straight to our first period classes.

Throughout all of my classes I've been hearing gossips about three new girls in town. I shrugged at the thought and continued listening to the lectures, ignoring all of the other gossips lingering on every ones mouths. Forks is a town filled with gossipers. Even the male population was influenced in it, it's an epidemic. _Damn, I wish something interesting would happen in this fucking town._

**

* * *

**

**JPOV**

I was a bit worried about Alice after I gave her our usual hug, her flinching and cursing made me wonder if she got herself injured. Because of her damn size she was one fragile little pixie that I had to watch over. I sighed. I couldn't pay attention to what the teacher was babbling about. _Damn it Jasper get your head straight._ I rubbed my face with both of my hands.

"Hey Tyler did you saw the three new hottest chicks in town?" Mike whispered to Tyler. Damn that guy was such a manwhore. He couldn't be satisfied with just one girl. It just sickens me, but then again Jessica is a slut. Match made in heaven. Slash that match made in hell was more appropriate. I grabbed my pencil and started jolting down notes the teacher was writing on the board.

"Fuck yeah man! Did you see their rides? Damn they be the second hottest racers in town." Tyler wiggles his eyebrows. _Racers? Second? What the fuck? Crap. Why did the guys in this forsaken town like to gossip so much? I'd thought that would have been a female trait. Shit man was I wrong. _

"Dude nah man. I say they be the only hottest racers in this town." Mike scoffed.

"What about Bella, Alice, and Rose? I say their still the hottest racers ever even if they so called retired." Tyler explains. _Our ladies were racers?! _My attention was now concentrated on the gossip between Mike and Tyler. I tapped my pencil on the side of my desk with my head bow down, listening carefully.

"Bro you need glasses or something. Bella is the only one hot in that threesome. Alice is an annoying midget and Rose is a friggin Ice Queen." He said. _That fucking Newton! Nobody says that about my girl._ My sight began to haze red as anger slowly boiled its way through my blood. This guy was really asking for a damn beat down. His lack of respect for the ladies was getting on my nerves. Nobody said any shit about his girl Jessica even if she is the town's slut, trotting along from boy to boy behind his back. I doubt Newton even cares since there are rumors about him going from girl to girl. Didn't I say they were the perfect match? I eyed the sharp tip of my pencil. It was very tempting to just stand up and stab the pencil directly into Mike's cranium.

I clenched my fists, trying to keep my anger in check. _Calm down Jasper. Remember you're the calm one in the family. Ah fuck it._ I clenched the pencil tightly in my hands.

"Mike dude I still say those three are hot. Anyways bro did you see their car? Freaken black Jaguar!" He shakes his head in disbelief. _Black Jaguar? Shit. Please no._

"Hell I didn't notice the car. My eyes were all on the strawberry blonde vixen. Now her package is something I'd tap more than twice if you know what I mean." Mike chuckles.

My mind blanked out after I heard him mutter about the Jaguar owner. Strawberry blonde plus black Jaguar only means trouble. _Mothahfuckingsonofabitch!!!_ I pulled my cellphone out from my pocket and discreetly texted Edward and Emmett the same message.

Me: EMERGENCY!!

Edward was the first one to text back.

Ed: Is Bella okay?!

Me: She's fine but were in deep shit!

Emmett then texted me back two minutes later. That guy can be slow sometimes I swear!

Em: Wat?

Ed: What shit?

I growl silently cursing technology, running my hand through my hair I texted them both two words that I'm sure will sink in their damn heads.

Me: Piranhas here

Em and Ed: FUCK

Me: Lunch meet me at the lot.

I didn't hear a single shit of what the teacher was talking about. My mind was still stuck with the fact that they were here. Of all the places they decided to visit they picked this small isolated town. The bell rang announcing the beginning of lunchtime; I quickly ran out of the classroom as well as so called _accidently_ bumping into Mike causing him to fall hard on the ground. Hey the guy deserved it, actually he deserved more but I just didn't have the time to teach the asswipe a lesson. _Damn Alice sure has increased my vocabulary. _

I reached the car the same time as Edward and Emmett did. They were panting just like me. I needed to exercise more. I was so out of shape for this sprinting shit.

"Are you for sure?!" They shouted the same time while gasping for air.

"Edward there can't be that many strawberry blonde racers who own a black Jaguar in the world." Edward grumbles and runs his hands back and forth through his hair, disheveling it even more.

"What are we going do? That'll mean the other damn two hordes are here as well." Edward mumbles through his hands which were now covering his face.

"Are they here?" Emmett asks, I looked at him, confusion etched on my face. I already implied that they were here at Forks. Apparently, Emmett noticed the look on my face and clarified his question. "Are they attending _this_ high school?"

"Fuck." I looked around the parking lot. Thankfully, there was no sign of any new vehicles in the lot. "Naw I don't think so. Anyways you know those three will never attend a _public_ high school."

"Yeah, they think they're too good and they believe in the term of public cooties." Edward sneers. I chuckle, that was the first time Edward has ever said cooties. I thought it was fucking hilarious. _Damn I'm losing my mind today. Shit._

"We better get to the cafeteria. The girls might wonder what the hell happened to us." I mutter still trying to think of something to keep the inevitable from happening.

"Are we going to tell them?" Emmett looks up at me with a blank expression. "I don't wanna keep this as a secret from Rose." His eye twitches. Emmett may seem like a tough guy, but man did he fear Rose's temper.

"We can't." Edward and Emmett looked at me in surprise.

"And why the hell not!" Edward shouted at me. "You're the one that complains to us that we have to be honest with the girls!" I flinched. He was right, I find it disrespectful in hiding secrets, but this was necessary.

"Bro! Our girls used to race!" I heaved a breath out. "They were underground racers before." I whispered. Something bad must have happened to make them stop. I can still remember the first day we met them. I swear I felt the excitement flow out from her as she flew by us in that yellow car of hers. My girl knows how to drive fast. _Am I a lucky bastard or what?_

But seeing as how she loved to race I still couldn't figure out what could have caused her to quit. What could have caused all three of them to quit.

I didn't have the will to quit until I met Alice. Racing was like a drug to me. The feeling of driving more than 100 mph down empty streets, fighting for the lead was something I couldn't just give up the next day. It was like getting high, but even better. I felt like I was flying down streets leaving all the troubles of past memories behind. All there was to think about was the next turn and the opposing vehicles behind and in front of me.

But since we met up with the girls, all three of us couldn't care less about racing anymore. We had more important issues to attend with; one of them was trying to get the ladies into officially announcing us as their boyfriends. I was taken out of my train of thought by Emmett.

"What?" Emmett was beyond confused right now. _What were we talking about? Ah yes._

"I heard the douchebags Mike and Tyler talking about their past. They stopped racing apparently."

"Shit. What are we gonna do? If they meet each other hell will break lose." Emmett starts to pace back and forth, thinking of a plan. The guy was actually thinking! Rose really did change Emmett for the better.

"We'll think of something but we better head to the cafeteria. I'm sure the ladies are wondering where we're at." I raked my hand through my hair, staring at the gloomy sky. Could this day get any worse? The sky answered me by suddenly drenching the three of us in a sudden outburst of heavy rain. I flick the sky the finger. _Damn you Mother Nature._

**

* * *

**

**APOV**

"Where are they?" I whined looking around the cafeteria, hoping they would appear out of thin air in front of us.

"Relax Alice, they must have something important to do. They have no obligation to be here with us every lunch time." Rose says while the tone of her voice clearly states that she was worried also.

I was so used to having Jasper by my side that whenever he was away I'll always get agitated. It was something I wasn't proud of. It just shows that I was getting a soft spot for the bastard, a hot bastard with a southern drawl in his voice. _Swoon._

"What happens if they got in trouble?" Bella said voicing the thoughts in my head. Those three were troublemakers just like us, but we never got caught in the act of mischief. But that didn't mean our luck will last that long.

"Oh there they are!" Rose lets out a sigh of relief. I turn my head towards the cafeteria's main entrance and there they were handsome as always. Except of being dry, they were drenched from head to toe but that only increased their damn hotness factor. I stared at Jasper's chest, his soaked shirt clung to his amazing well tone abs. Every single girl in the cafeteria was staring at them. I wanted to run straight into Jasper's arms just to state my claim. _Eck caveman much?_

"Mmm mmm mmm damn those Cullen boys are hot. I'll so like to run my tongue all over Jasper." Lauren spoke while ogling my man. Lauren was Jessica's bestfriend and being her friend that means she was also a player with the boys. "I bet you I can so totally score Jasper." Lauren snickers to Jessica. _Oh hell no!_

"I'll get Edward." Jessica giggles. I hear a sudden noise. It was Bella crushing her empty soda can with her right hand. Who knew Bella can develop a temper.

Bella and I were ready to tackle the living daylights out of the slutty twins when Rose grabs both our arms in a tight grip. We growled simultaneously at Rose. She just snickers and shakes her head.

"I understand Alice's temper but damn Bella I didn't know you had it in you!" Rose laughs at the sudden blush that took over Bella's face.

By that time the boys managed to make their way towards our table. Jasper sat next to me.

"You guys decided to get a cold shower together?" I laugh softly, rubbing a water droplet from Jasper's cheek. "Or did you guys just wanted to play with water and your rubber ducky?"

"Hey! I like my rubber ducky." Emmett mutters. Silence filled the table and us girls stared at Emmett in disbelief.

"You have a rubber ducky?" I asked in shock. I look at Edward and Jasper who were both shaking in silent laughter.

"Yeah so?" Emmett says as if it wasn't a big deal for an 18 year old teenage boy to have a rubber ducky.

"My ducky man." Rose mutters while rolling her eyes to the ceiling. I was taking a sip from my water bottle when Emmett asked Rose something it was so unexpected.

"So you wanna play with my rubber ducky?" I choked on the water and Jasper had to pat my back. He then glared at Emmett. "What?" Was all Emmett said, Jasper shakes his head and starts to rub my back in a circular motion. I waved my hand to tell him to stop and that I was fine. If he continued the rubbing I might have fell asleep right there on the cafeteria's table. _Damn that guy has soothing powers or something._

He smiled at me then that smile vanished as something else occupied his mind. I frowned this wasn't a normal thing with Jasper.

"Jasper? You okay?" He looked troubled.

"I'm fine." His smile returned but it wasn't genuine. I was about to ask him again when the bell rang. He tweaked my nose then leaned in quickly to give me a kiss and he was out of his chair before I got protest. _Damn was he fast. He has vampire speed I swear! Shit._

My classes went by smoothly except everyone was gossiping about the three new girls in town. _What the fuck was so great about them anyways?_ I wasn't jealous about it, but man was I irritated. A normal person would be annoyed too if they had to endure listening about '_Oh they are so hot!' 'Did you see the blondes legs? They go on forever..' _Forks was full of horny teenage boys. A virgin's heaven, if she wanted to lose it that is.

When the final bell rang to announce the end of all classes I quickly ran to the parking lot to check on Jasper. I saw them standing near Emmett's jeep. My heart stuttered and I felt it crack and fall straight to the ground. Hot tears begin to blur my vision but I could still see them. I could still see him with her arms wrapped around his neck and kissing those lips that were once on mine just a few hours ago. He had a girlfriend. They all had girlsfriends. I heard an audible gasp behind me followed by sobs. I felt our spirit slowly fall apart that Monday afternoon.

_**Alice: You did not just stop there.**_

_**Kitty: I so did.**_

_**Alice: You are like so meeeeaaan!!**_

_**Kitty: I know. –grins evilly- The update will be on next weekend!**_

_**Alice: Your readers are going to hate you.**_

_**Kitty: Ehhh..I know..sorry all..but don't worry I always have happy endings. But all stories need some drama. It can't always be happy. Also I blame the music I was listening to...so yeah dont go on hating on me! Hehe. So review please! And thank you to all my faithful readers and reviewers! And also to those who just began to read this story! I appreciate your reviews and good criticism! Have a great week!  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Cat Fight…Meow**

_**Kitty: Hey folks sorry if my update is late. I'm in the state of writer's block. –sighs-**_

_**Bella: Awe that sucks..**_

_**Kitty: I know..so this chapter is going to be a bit short. Also my finals are this week so I'm in busy mode. Also aliceluvr135 yes Rose was the one to gasp and Bella was sobbing behind Alice. –smiles- Also I know all of you hated the cliffie I did. Sorry. –giggles- But most of my favorite fanfic writers do that to me as well. So I'm just passing along the annoyance. Ahaha.**_

_**Bella: Ahaha that I know –nods-**_

_**Kitty: Yup so enjoy!! P. S. this chapter is mainly Alice's point of view. Next chapter it's going to be Jaspers.**_

A hallow empty feeling filled my body, I guess I should have asked first if he was single before getting this close to him. But can you blame me? He has been flirting with me ever since we first met in the parking lot after that random race of ours. Another mistake I made in my life so far. Thankfully, the hurt was soon replaced by full blown hatred. The burning tears in my eyes quickly dissipated and a red haze filled in. With a quick turn on my heels I grabbed Bella and Rose's hands, tugging them towards my car. Glancing back at them, they were still in the state of shock but Rose was quick to recover.

"Fucking bastards!" She shouted out. I winced, the guys were sure to have heard that.

"Shit!" I heard a voice shout out. It sounded like Emmett.

"Let me go! Damn it!" Edward shouted. "Bella!"

I glance over my shoulder at Bella, her head was bowed down. Bella was always the sensitive one in the group. Turning my attention back to the front, I kept them in tow towards the car. I wanted to leave as soon as possible before I did something drastic that will cause me to go to jail. Don't want that to happen. That's for sure.

There was a loud commotion from behind us followed by heavy running footsteps on the gravel. I couldn't care less of what was happening. My attention was focused on reaching my car and getting the hell out of here. All of a sudden a hand grabbed my shoulder keep me from taking another step. I was about to shout at Rose thinking it was her, but when I turned around I came face to face with a panting Jasper. Growling, I glared straight at him with all the venom I can muster up. He flinched from my intense stare but kept his grip on my arm.

"Let. Me. Go." I said between clenched teeth. I was so tempted to just slap him. _Like that would faze him Alice._

"No," He replied calmly. _The fuck? Who does he think he is? Stupid Jasper fucking Cullen!_

"Eddie!"

"Emmy-boo!"

"Jazzy!"

The guys simultaneously winced at the name the three girls squealed at them.

"Your _girlfriend_ is calling you." I said dully, while I felt knives dig into my already broken heart.

"Ex-girlfriend," He corrected me. His face was set on a grimace. I felt my so called broken heart restart in a quick thud. _Ex-girlfriend? He better not be lying to me. My heart can't take any more damage within a day._ A frown spreads across my face; it was hard to believe that she was his ex. It was even harder to believe that after seeing them kissing just a few minutes ago. Jasper looks at me, while it slowly dawned onto him what I might have saw.

I turn my head to the right. I couldn't stand staring into his blue eyes any longer if I did I knew I would have broken down right there at that very moment. Right when I did that, I saw a girl with black hair try to pull Emmett towards her. However, Emmett didn't agree with her and so he hid behind Rose who was now standing still with her cold façade in place.

"Emmy!" The girl whined. "I know you want me back." She tries to say in a sexy seductive voice. But all I heard from her was a high nasally voice. _Eck, quit while you're ahead dear._

Emmett winces and cowers behind Rose. It was actually a funny sight to see since Emmett was so big and Rose wasn't. _The big bear is afraid of the black widow spider. _

"Irina, leave me alone. It's over between us ever since two months ago. Besides.." Emmett straightened up his back, no longer in a cower position. "..I found someone special and I plan not to lose her." Rose stayed completely motionless but I saw her frozen features soften on the words. A ghost of a smile lingered on her face for a second before disappearing quickly like in a snap of a finger.

I returned my attention to Jasper, who was now pleading for me to listen with his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but then a perky annoying voice interrupted him.

"Jazzy come on now, you know you can't resist me." She winked at him, while Jasper's right eye twitched uncontrollably. As she reached for his arm, he shifted around until his arm was now touching my side. I glanced at him at the corner of my eye; he looked like he was in pain. It was time to really find out the truth.

"Who are you?" I asked the girl in front of me. She had long straight blond hair. She was actually pretty, if you take away all the additional make up she slapped on her face. The girl glared at me, as if wishing I was dead.

"I'm Jazzy's girl, Kate Denali." She crossed her arms over her chest and lifted her nose up in the air. _The hell! Fucking snobbish bitch! I'm being polite here, muthafucking asshole!_

"Kate _you_ are not my girl _anymore_." Jasper spoke while clenching his jaw tight. He looked annoyed.

"Jazzy! I want you back!" She tried to pout. She looked like a little child trying to make her parents agree to buy her the little bear behind the store window. _It was pathetic._

Jasper rubbed his face with his free hand closing his eyes. "Kate I don't want you back. It's never going to happen." He muttered.

It was time to take charge. _I'm sure he'd explain all of this later. If not I'd fucking force it out of him. Alice Brandon knows how to get something she wants._

"Listen here _Kate_." Kate narrows her eyes at me. "Jasper is mine. So I suggest you get your fucking ass moving before I plow you down on it." I said raising one eyebrow at her. Kate's face turned deep red in anger.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" She shouted at me. She uncrossed her arms, getting ready to fight me. _Pssh. She thinks she can beat me up. This bitch has no clue who she's messing with._

"I'm Alice Brandon and I'm Jasper's girlfriend." I said with a smirk on my face as her face turned blotch white with what came out of my mouth.

"Like he will pick a slimy.." She stopped and her eyes widened. "Alice Brandon…wait you're the damn underground racer everyone is talking about?" She laughed. "You're so damn tiny!"

I clenched my fists tight against my sides. This girl was definitely pissing me off. She had the nerve to talk shit to me then to insult my height! But what confused me the most was how she knew I was a racer. Well used to be a racer, I dropped that hobby of mine after the accident. I ran my free hand through my spiky short hair. It used to be longer than that but after the accident I decided to keep it short as a remembrance of what happened.

"I'd quit ahead before you say something you'll fucking regret ever speaking off." I said coldly.

"Oh please, you don't scare me!" She laughed as if the thought was pure comedy. _Oh I'll show her what's scary. _I looked up at Jasper and peeled his hand off my arm.

"My darling Jasper?" Jasper looked down at me with his intense blue eyes. "Stay back." I said simply and took a couple of steps until I was in front of Kate.

"So Kate what is a clown face like you, could ever think you're better than me?" Kate growled and grabbed my arm apparently trying to push me down. I smiled sweetly at her. _Gotcha._ Good thing I had a pretty good left swing. My fist connected to her nose and blood began to ooze out of her nose.

"Bitch! You fucking broke my nose!" I laughed while opening and closing my left hand. It was going to be swollen soon but it was worth it all.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" I heard everyone shout out. I looked around and noticed that almost half of the school's population was surrounding us in the parking lot. I rolled my eyes hearing their chant.

"Watch out!" Someone from the crowd shouted. I saw from my left that the girl named Irina was about to pounce on me. But Rose took care of that. She tackled that bitch to the ground while pulling a good chunk of her hair. Then something grabbed my right arm hard, I yelped in pain. It was that other blond chick that was with Edward. Her eyes were filled with anger, I was about to knee her in the stomach when all of a sudden shy and timid Bella grabbed the girl's hair tugging hard. I have never seen Bella so angry before. Bella raises her left hand up and scratches the bitch's face. My jaw dropped open. _Damn Bella has a temper! Dang!_ The girl screamed in pain.

"What the hell is happening here?!" Principal Banner broke through the crowd and was now staring at the six of us including the bleeding Kate, who was now surrounded by her two trusty friends. "You have some explaining to do Ms. Brandon, Ms. Hale, and Ms. Swan!" I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't think of anything that would make it seem like it wasn't our fault, which was partially not our fault. Hey I wanted to leave earlier so shit like this wouldn't have to happen. Thankfully, Rose came to the rescue.

"It wasn't our fault Principal Banner. Kate here.." She points at the girl covering up her bloody nose with a piece of cloth. "..was about to push Alice. We all saw her grab her arm and Alice was just defending herself then her skanky friends tried to take out Alice. " I wouldn't have used the word skanky in front of the principal but hey I got to agree with Rose. There was just no other words to describe them.

"Yes sir! I saw her grab her arm as well everyone else here." Angela steps up from the muttering crowd to support our story. Bless her. "Besides sir these three aren't even suppose to be here. They're not students." Banner narrows his eyes at the three girls who were now shaking. I saw all three of them look at each other. Before Banner can say something, the three skanks ran off towards their car with Kate tripping around like a drunk.

"Hey!" Banner runs after them, he was followed by the assistant principal and a couple of teachers who came out to see what the commotion was. I broke down in laughter. The three skank's car was parked around the corner so they had to run all the way there screaming while the faculty ran after them shouting. It was a beautiful sight to see.

Sighing, I turned around to once again smack my forehead on Jasper's hard chest. "Damn it Jasper! Why do you always have to stand real close?" I rubbed my forehead with my uninjured hand. He chuckles but takes my left hand carefully into his.

"Alice…" He rubs his fingers on my hand softly. "I'm…" He faltered with his words.

"Jasper I have to get home." I pulled my hand away from his light touches. His face fell as my heart sank from the look. Even if I hated him beyond the pits of hell earlier, I could never handle that look on his face. Rising up on my toes, I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "We can discuss this all later. The three of us have to get home to get ready for work."

Jasper's mouth opened to form the letter 'o'. "Can you drive?" He looked down at me his eyebrows creasing with worry.

"Rose will drive." Rose nodded her head.

"We'll see you guys later." Before walking to my car I shouted out a thank you to Angela for saving us.

"No worries Alice you'll do the same for me!" She said while getting in the car with her boyfriend Ben. I smiled and waved goodbye to her. Of course I would have done the same thing for her. She was after all a good friend.

I was getting in the passenger side of my car when two arms engulfed me in a hug from behind. "I'm so sorry Alice." Jasper mumbles against my hair. I patted the hands around my waist and turned to face him.

"You have some explaining to do mister, later on." I said seriously. Jasper nodded his head while a small smile formed across his lips.

"Yes ma'am."

_**Kitty:To **__**ATELover9887**_ _**sorry for making you wait long! Lol And about the lemons. I can't write those anymore..I tried twice and failed miserably. So I asked one of my good friends who is like a sister to me to write the part. She says she'll try, seeing as this will be her first time to write a lemon. –giggles- But if any of you guys are willing to help me write a lemon then please PM me! I'm opened to any help I can receive!**_

_**Bella: Is it that hard to write them?**_

_**Kitty: You have no idea Bella! It takes me days to actually write a good one and I just don't have the time for it. Btw! To **__**me myself and dave what else could have Rose been whispering to Emmett?..let's just say it rhymes with 'low sob' Ahahaha! Also sorry if my chapters have grammar errors. I have no beta and I kind of don't wanna get a beta. Lol I'm just too damn stubborn. So you guys know the drill!**_

_**Bella: Please Review!!!!!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Twilight**

_**Kitty: Eeep! 49 Story alerts and 46 fav story! –jumps up and down in glee- You guys really know how to make a girl happy. –grins- Hey I'm a few short from a 100 reviews! wow –squeals- I'm so glad you guys like this story. **_

_**Alice: Me and Jasper are quite famous after all. –grins-**_

_**Kitty: Of course Alice…-rolls my eyes-**_

_**Alice: Hey I saw that!**_

_**Kitty: -sticks tongue out- Anyways enjoy! Btw! Sorry if my update is late. I'm sick at the moment and it's difficult for me to write when I'm sick. Since all I want to do is sleep and sleep. Lol Plus my writers block isn't helping me write also..gah!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight the book series! But I do dream of Jackson Rathbone..-sighs- He is H. O. T. !!**

**JPOV**

Lying on my bed, I stared up blankly at my white ceiling. Thoughts were running through my head of what happened earlier after school. I still shivered when I remembered the kiss Kate forced on me. I didn't see her coming…

_Flashback…_

_I spend majority of my class time thinking of ways to tell Alice about Kate but all of them ended with me getting slapped on the face. I cringed in my seat hoping nobody noticed. The bell rang signaling the end of classes for the day. I took my time getting my stuff packed trying to keep the inevitable from happening. Knowing Alice, she will pounce on me with questions after sensing something was wrong during lunch. I sighed. There was no turning back better just tell her all about it now. I swung my backpack over my shoulder and made my way to the parking lot. I noticed Emmett and Edward there waiting irritably for me. _

"_Wassup guys." I said a bit gloomy._

"_Bro just get in the car and let's hit the road. I have this weird feeling that something bad is going to happen." Edward says while running his hand nervously through his hair. _

_I frowned at him, "Like what kind of fee.." A loud squeal cut me off. I turn around to see a familiar face. A face that I wished, hoped, and prayed that I will never see again. "Kate?" She lunged at me wrapping her arms around my neck while pulling my head down for a sloppy kiss. I wanted to gag at that moment when I felt her tongue probe my mouth. This kiss was nothing similar with my Alice. Just when I was about to push Kate away from me carefully I heard a gasp. I turn my head from the deadly kiss to see Alice tugging Bella and Rose towards her car. _Shit. Shit. Shit!_ I tried to pry off Kate's arms around my neck but her hold on me was like a vice. She then tried to pull me back in for another one of her sickening kisses, forgetting about manners I shoved her away and sprinted across the parking lot towards the three retreating figures. _

_End of flashback…_

The corners of my mouth twitched, even through that whole ordeal my Alice came to my rescue. She defended me from Kate; I chuckled when I remembered her left hand punch that connected to Kate's nose. My girl was a fighter and damn I'd be stupid not like her even more after that. However, it hurt me to know I made her cry. I can still picture the tears that clung to her beautiful eyelashes and the hurt and anger that was etched across her face. Alice didn't deserve pain even if it's just mentally. I needed to think of something to make it up to her especially since she injured herself during the fight. _Fuck I got an idea!_

Jumping out of bed I slammed my door open, letting it hit against my bedroom wall. I ran down the hallway and down the stairs until I reached the living room. Edward and Emmett were staring at the t.v., lost in their own world. I snorted in laughter when I noticed what was on the screen. _"You should be proud of your booty and not let anyone get the best of you!! Come on folks stand up and shake it! Be proud of your big butt!!" _A woman's voice shouts out from the speakers.

"Wow, you guys. Are you seriously trying to get a hold of your inner woman?" I slumped down on one of the black recliners.

Emmett and Edward turn to face me with confused looks. I burst out laughing and pointed at the screen. Both of them turn their attention back to it with their faces flushing red after realizing that they were watching The Tyra Banks Show. Edward started to throw the pillows off the couch looking for something.

"Shit where is it?!" He muttered while lifting up the cushions, sticking his head in underneath them searching for something. Emmett was doing the same thing on his side of the room.

Laughing at them, I picked up the remote from the chair I'm sitting on. "Looking for this?" I waved the remote up in the air. Emmett and Edward popped their heads out from under the cushions. I pressed a button and waved bye bye to their shaking 'booties'. "I'm more of an Ellen fan anyways. You guys we need to do something."

Emmett slumps down on the couch, looking defeated. It wasn't normal to see the cheerful bear look so gloomy and depressed. "Bro..they hate us.." He grabs a cushion and hugs in tight.

"And Bella scares me.." Edward muttered so low I could barely hear him.

"Yeah, who knew shy innocent Bella can have a wild cat in her." I chuckled while a flinched in my seat. Who knew long nails could be so lethal?

"You need to stroke that _pussy_cat Edward and keep her calm." Emmett snickers from his place. Edward growls and throws one of the cushions at him.

"Fucking shut up Em!" Before I knew it they were both throwing pillows and sofa cushions at each other. Rolling my eyes, I placed two fingers in my mouth and blew hard creating a high pitch whistle. Edward and Emmett stopped, both holding a pillow above their heads. Edward was the first to move; he slapped the pillow hard on Emmett's head then walks back to sit on the sofa's arm. It took a minute for it to register in Emmett's brain that he got hit.

"Hey!" He was about to attack Edward, when I shouted.

"Stop playing pillow fight! It's only attractive and fun when girls do it!" Emmett takes a deep breath but nods his head.

"That's true bro," His eyes glaze over as his imagination take control of his mind.

"Em! Get your head back to reality! I have an idea on how to apologize to the girls." Both guys look at me with curious expressions. "First, Edward get your laptop and Emmett get your cellphone. We're doing this tonight." Emmett rubs his hands together while a smirk crosses Edward's face.

Two hours later we were at Port Angeles in a restaurant called Twilight. It was situated in the middle of the busiest part of the town. The front of the store was covered in white Christmas lights illuminating it even more against the darkness that Forks was famous for. The inside was practically the same however the lights were draped across the ceiling giving it a starlight effect. Small wooden chairs and red booths covered the flooring from corner to corner. It looked cramped in but in an organized manner.

"Are you sure it isn't a problem Mrs. Petrelli?" I asked the owner of the restaurant. She was a kind looking woman around her 50's with gray hair mixing in with her rich brown hair.

She smiles at me and waves her hand in the air, "Nonsense! It's no trouble at all." She giggles and winks at me. _Ehh is she flirting with me? Oh god no!! _"It's so sweet of you boys to this for the girls." She smiles kindly at the three of us, crinkles forming at the corner of her eyes. Emmett and Edward were behind me trying to obviously hide from the woman. Apparently, the flirting was scaring the two from getting closer. This was supposed to be Edward's job not mine. He was always the smooth talker among us but I guess middle age ladies weren't his forte. I nodded at her and gave her a small smile. A small tinge of a blush appeared on her cheeks. _Ah shit fuck me. I'm mean no! No fucking! Shit! Alice. Alice. Alice. Alice._ I prayed her name over and over in my mind. That's when I heard her musical voice. Well her angry voice that is.

"This is insane! I don't need this stupid damn cast!" She shrieked. I turned around to see my little pixie red in the face as anger boiled through her system. She was beyond the most gorgeous creature I have ever laid my eyes on. Even when she was angry all I can think of was a cute frustrated little fairy.

"Alice you fractured seven bones in that fragile little hand of yours." Rose said while sighing loudly shaking her head side to side. "You need the cast so stop being so hardheaded."

Alice tugged on the collar of her white blouse. I then realized that the three of them were wearing the same outfits. It was their uniform. It consisted of a white blouse and black dress pants. Just add a suit jacket to it and they'll look like a bunch of business executives. Hot cute business executives to be exact. I watched silently as my pixie and Rose argued about the necessities on having a cast while Bella looked around the place until her eyes landed on us. Mrs. Petrelli smiled and waved at Bella. Bella's face turned crimson and she slapped Alice and Rose behind their heads.

"Ouch! What the heck!?" Alice screeches out. Bella points at our direction. Alice's eyes later on landed on mine and a small smile crept across my face. Her eyes widened in shock before they narrowed quickly.

"Yoohoo ladies!" Mrs. Petrelli called out beckoning them to come towards us. The girls looked at each other with confused looks before walking our way. "You three are off for the night. Have fun!" With a wink and wave she left us with three confused girls.

"Okay what's the deal?" Alice speaks up first and pokes me with her right index finger on the chest hard.

"We thought you gals deserved a longer break period. So we're eating out..well..we're actually eating here since this place looks..intriguing." I replied with a soft smile. A smile flutters on her lips though she looked a bit uncertain.

"Jasper.." I placed a finger on her lips to stop her.

"It's been done." With that being said, I grabbed her uninjured hand and pulled her towards a vacant table at the corner. Emmett and Edward did the exact same thing, however, went their own separate directions.

I pulled the chair for Alice to sit in. She gave me a quizzical look but sat down. "Hmm…Mr. Bad Boy has manners.." She mumbles raising an eyebrow at me.

Shrugging, "Eh..well one of Cullen boys had to get the manners." I grinned sitting down on my chair and picking up the menu to eye it.

"True..Emmett definitely lacks the mannerism." She said with a giggle.

"So..what do you recommend Ms. Brandon?" I asked scanning through the menu.

"Well Mr. Cullen since you asked so politely," I snickered at her friendly waitress tone. "I suggest the chicken alfredo." I nodded my head listening intently.

A waitress then approached our table to take our orders.

"Hi I'm Jane and I'll be your waitress this evening." She smiles directly at me completely ignoring Alice. I cringed in my seat with the intense friendly stare Jane emitting. Alice cleared her throat glaring at the waitress.

"Well hello Jane..I think staring at the customer is considered rude." Alice says with clenched teeth and a killer stare. Jane looks at her with a bored expression.

"So what beverages would you like tonight?" Jane asks me once again ignoring Alice. I was a bit confused though, knowing Alice works here she and Jane should know each other.

Alice answers for me, "My _boyfriend_ and I would like two cokes. And yes we are ready to order. I'll have the lasagna and _my _Jasper would have the chicken alfredo. That's all Jane, thanks." She continued on without giving Jane the chance to talk. Alice then gives her a menacing smile showing her canine teeth. I flinched her teeth reminded me of a vampire. Jane nods her head and leaves without saying a thing.

"Wow Alice..weren't you a bit mean to one of your co-workers?" I asked and chuckled when she glared at me.

"She was beyond rude and she deserved it," she huffed out.

"Doesn't she know who you are?" I wondered aloud.

"Nah..she must be one of the new ones Mrs. Petrelli hired. I'd have to tell her what Jane's been doing though was unacceptable for an employee."

"So does this mean I'm your _boyfriend_?"

"Really Jasper, I did that so she'll shut up. Besides I'm not going to make it easy for you." I smiled; it will be worth the challenge. She plays around with the napkin on the table. "Jasper?"

"Hmm.." I replied. I was captivated on how the light played around with Alice's features. Her skin looked pale as snow against the white lights scattered across the whole room. Her hair shimmered a little whenever she tilted her head to the side. And those hazel eyes of hers had a tinge of gold around the iris; she was like a fairy straight out of a book.

"Jasper!" I jumped at her voice. She giggled; I looked on the table to see our drinks had arrived.

"Uhm..yes Alice?" _Crap. I've been staring..shit hope she didn't notice. _Alice gives me a knowing look. _Ah damn caught like a damn ferret in a prairie._

"What I was saying before you got yourself so mesmerize with my undeniable beauty.." I laughed while she smiles at me. "Are you going to explain what happened?" The smile on her face slowly changed into a frown. I sighed. I didn't like to see Alice so sad over something so ridiculous.

"Well, to start off..I met Kate at California. I was still racing back then and I she was one of the drivers I was faced against. She won second place and I got first place, of course." Alice snickers, "I was amazed at her abilities so I asked her out..things lead to another and we hit it off. However, things went a downward spiral after I found out her friends hooked up with my brothers. It wasn't much of a problem but it got out of control.

To make it short they hired an investigator to figure out who were the richest racers in Cali. Me and my brothers made the top ten list." Alice growls in anger.

"The fuck? They were after your money!"

"Our money and our popularity.." I shrugged my shoulders. "They got pissed off when we ended it. So they got us kicked out of high school and every other high school in Cali. Their families have strong connections with the board of education."

Alice frowns, "But that's not fucking fair! You should sue them!"

"Alice we can't..either way we're still in trouble because of our illegal racing. Besides I'm over the whole ordeal."

"What do you mean you're over it? Jasper what those three sluts did caused you to move out of California!"

"Alice.." I grabbed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. "If I didn't leave Cali..then I would have never have met you." Alice looks straight at me and laughs shaking her head. I hear her mutter the word flirt.

"But why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" She asked. Her fingers were still in my grasp over the table. I ran my thump over her knuckles.

"Alice I heard Mike and Tyler talking about you in class." Alice tilts her head to the side eying me carefully.

"So? You know those two are full of shit."

"I know but they were talking about you and how you used to race but stopped. I didn't want you to find out about Kate and then end up relieving your racing days again." I tried to explain.

Alice was frowning staring at our connected hands. "Mike and Tyler are so dead."

"Alice what happened before?" She shakes her head.

"I'm just not ready to talk about it Jasper." She whispered so low I almost missed it. I didn't push. But I will find out eventually on what happened before.

_**Kitty: Okay..my mind just blanked out here. Ahaha! So sorry everyone! But my updates will be very late. However, I will try my hardest to have the next chapter up. Also patients my many grasshoppers! The lemons will happen. Just be patient. Lemons can't happen that early in the story especially when Alice and Jasper aren't official yet! Hehe.**_


End file.
